Quando você sorriu pra mim
by Mima Montez
Summary: As amizades e desavenças do passado não são esquecidas facilmente. Ele era o melhor amigo de seu irmão, mas jamais tinha a chamado pelo nome. Ela era a amiguinha de seu irmão, mas jamais havia sorrido pra ele. O que se daria quando essas coisas acontecem?
1. Okayama

**Disclaimer:**_ Esta fic é baseada nos personagens do manga/anime Inuyasha cujos direitos autorais pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. Está fic é universo alternativo e não possui fins lucrativos._

**N/A:**_ Ai to tão emocionada, minha primeira fic de Inuyasha \o/. Bem por favor gente leiam eu sei que não vai parecer que é o casal que é agora, mas tudo vai ser explicado mais pra frente, este primeiro capitulo é praticamente um prólogo_

:: Capitulo 1 :: **Okayama**

Andava apressado, quase correndo, pelo canto de seus olhos passavam imponentes propriedades com grandes portões de ferro em suas entradas. Dobrou a esquina e ali já via uma rua cujas casas eram mais modestas, duas realidades distintas, separadas por muito mais do que apenas aquela rua que cortava o caminho entre um quarteirão e outro. Mas o jovem adolescente que continuava seu caminho a passos largos não se importava, tinha um destino e queria chegar logo nele, seus cabelos longos e prateados balançavam a pouca brisa daquela manhã quente do verão que mesmo no fim continuava escaldante e as orelhinhas de cachorro na ponta de sua cabeça mexiam freneticamente. Parou em frente a uma pequena casa de dois pisos pintada numa tonalidade muito clara de azul, bateu na porta branca com uma plaquinha "Um lar feliz", mas a pequena figura com cara triste que lhe abrira a porta não dava a impressão de que a placa estava certa.

-Feh, sai da frente piralha.

A garotinha, com não mais que 10 anos, de cabelos negros que desciam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, que estavam presos em uma trança frouxa, e usava um vestidinho jardineira, apenas se escondeu atrás da porta. Atitude que apenas irritou mais o garoto.

_"Diabos pra piralha não me xingar, nem tentar bater a porta na minha cara alguma coisa muito errada deve estar acontecendo..."_

-Ele está no quarto.

A voz normalmente fina e infantil soou rouca como se tivesse dificuldade para montar as palavras. E mesmo ela estando escondida atrás da porta seus sentidos perceberam que ela segurava o choro. Correu escada acima e entrou no primeiro quarto, sem bater na porta. O que encontrou o fez estancar ainda segurando a maçaneta, um jovem aparentando sua idade estava com duas caixas abertas em cima da cama e guardava nelas as roupas que antes lotavam seu armário. Ao som da porta se abrindo ele parou com o que parecia um moleton muito amassado nas mãos a meio caminho de uma das caixas, sua expressão não parecia muito diferente da garotinha que abrira a porta. Mas este pelo menos tentara um sorriso, enquanto colocava o moleton na caixa e virava novamente pro amigo, sentou na cama e fez sinal para que o outro fizesse o mesmo na cadeira em frente à mesinha.

-Olá Inuyasha, desculpe ligar a essa hora, mas como você pode ver não dava pra esperar.

Falou o jovem sentado à cama, possuía cabelos pretos e curtos e olhos de um azul muito escuro que se assemelhava ao oceano à noite. O outro jovem cuja expressão irritada de antes se transformara em tão ou mais melancólica do que a dos habitantes da casa, largou-se pesadamente na cadeira que o amigo havia lhe indicado e levantou seus olhos amarelo-dourado para ele.

-Então vocês vão se mudar – o outro apenas consentiu com a cabeça – e pra onde vão?

-Você sabe que as coisas não andam fáceis por aqui desde que papai morreu e ontem o vizinho do vovô ligou, parece que ele está doente e ele cuida do templo da cidade, mamãe vai assumir as tarefas do templo e cuidar de vovô, vamos nos mudar pra Okayama.

-Mas quando seu avô melhorar vocês voltam não é?

-Não é tão simples, mamãe disse que vovô não pode mais ficar sozinho, então é definitivo vamos ficar em Okayama.

-Mas e a Todai?

Nessa hora o jovem de cabelos negros sorriu para o outro de forma marota.

-Não se preocupe Inu amigão, estamos apenas começando o médio, temos 3 anos até a faculdade, darei um jeito de voltar a Tóquio e fazer o vestibular, se passar é fácil arranjar um lugar barato por aqui.

-Feh não me chame de Inu, baka – falou o de cabelos prateados com uma careta, logo depois retribuindo o sorriso maroto - mas se você se esforçar um pouco e passar naquele vestibular, te deixo ficar no apartamento que vou ganhar.

-Você vai ganhar um apartamento? – foi à vez de o moreno arregalar os olhos.

-Sim, se eu passar na Todai, meu pai disse que posso ficar com a cobertura do prédio Sengoku.

-Sugoiiiiiiii, é super perto da faculdade e ainda é enorme, imagina as festas, vai da pra pegar muita gatinha.

A conversa foi interrompida pelas fracas batidas na porta que precederam uma voz fina.

-Miroku, posso entrar.

-Pode sim pequena – o moreno disse ainda com um sorriso dançando em seu rosto, a porta foi aberta revelando a garotinha de cabelos negros que fixou seus olhos ainda com um ar melancólico no jovem de cabelos prateados sentado folgadamente na cadeira.

-Sesshy está aqui, pediu pra eu chamar o folgado do meio-irmão que segundo ele está atrasando a viagem da família inteira.

-Ora sua piralha, diga pra aquele cara de limão azedo que eu já vou, oi, oi, volta aqui...

Mas a garota não parecia ter ouvido sequer uma palavra do que ele havia dito, assim que terminara de dar o recado sumira pela porta, fazendo o jovem rosnar revelando os caninos maiores do que o normal. Por fim, acabou deixando de lado e suspirando, fitando o amigo novamente que voltara a olhar pra baixo.

-Bem então acho que é hora da despedida.

-É, faze o que não né?

-Bem então, é melhor descermos o "Sesshy" ta me esperando, eu preciso realmente ir, minha mãe não falou em outra coisa nos últimos meses.

-É tia Izayoi realmente ta esperando essa viagem há muito tempo.

-Mas quando eu voltar vocês já terão ido não é?

-Uhum, partimos depois de amanha.

-Entendo.

Os dois se olharam então em um segundo estavam abraçados e quase chorando, nem mesmo notaram que a porta tinha sido aberta e que havia um jovem, com uns 16 anos, um pouco parecido com Inuyasha, escorado nela ao lado da pequena de cabelos negros. Mas este embora parecido com o outro tinha cabelos mais prateados e lisos e não possuía as orelhas de cachorro, apenas orelhas um pouco mais pontudas que as humanas e em sua face havia uma crescente vermelha na testa e duas estrias em cada bochecha.

-Afff além de hanyou esse aí também é gay.

-Hm, vovô vai ficar tão desgostoso com Miroku.

Os dois jovens se separaram rapidamente olhando irritadamente para a porta onde a pequena ria enquanto o outro só os fitava com sua já conhecida expressão fria.

-Ora Sesshoumaru seu...

Não teve tempo de acabar porque Sesshoumaru o pegou pela gola da blusa e saiu arrastando pela casa enquanto Inuyasha berrava milhares de palavrões e os dois irmãos riam. Mas quando chegaram à porta alguém desceu correndo as escadas.

-Sesshy espera!

O jovem largou o irmão fazendo este cair no chão e recomeçar com os xingamentos, virou para a jovem a tempo de segura-la em um abraço, sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas e depois seu ombro começou a ficar molhado.

-Também vou sentir saudades Kagome.

-Promete que não vai esquecer de mim e que vai ser meu amigo e que não vai voltar a odiar os humanos, promete?

-Hai, e veja bem, você assim como o baka do seu irmão vai vir fazer faculdade aqui em Tóquio, então não é um adeus, apenas um até logo, não precisa chorar pequena.

-Hontoni? – disse a pequena desencostando o rosto do ombro do amigo mais velho e mirando os olhos dourados deste com seus expressivos olhos de um azul claro da cor do céu.

-Hai.

Até mesmo o frio Sesshoumaru teve de curvar um pouco sua boca em um pequeno sorriso ao ver os olhinhos da garota brilharem e um grande sorriso se formar em seu rosto, enquanto abraçava mais uma vez o amigo. Miroku escorou-se no fim da escada para observar a cena, feliz por ver a irmã sorrindo, coisa que ela não fazia de verdade desde a morte do pai há alguns meses atrás e nem mesmo Inuyasha falou algo para acabar com o momento, por mais que ele e Kagome vivessem a se cutucar tinha de admitir seu sorriso iluminava tudo a sua volta. Mas o tempo não parava então o youkai colocou sua amiga no chão e pegando seu irmão novamente pela gola e com este reclamando novamente deixou a casa da garota com um último aceno para esta. E assim, não voltaram a se ver pelo menos por um bom tempo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Okayama era uma bonita cidade, com belos parques e construções entre antigas e modernas. Mas ainda assim uma jovem de cabelos negros presos em duas trancinhas e com uniforme de colegial, uma saia de pregas preta, blusinha de marinheiro branca com gravata azul marinho, meias ate o joelho e sapatinhos de boneca, fitava a paisagem da cidade com os olhos tristes. O carro parou e ela foi despertada de seus pensamentos por alguém que lhe chamava, virou seus olhinhos azuis para um jovem de uniforme colegial todo preto que ralhava com ela por sua demora alegando que chegariam atrasados em sua primeira aula. Soltou um suspiro e saiu do carro, sem é claro se esquecer de dar um beijo em sua mãe. Segurou as alças de sua mochilinha azul e se pôs a caminhar em direção a escola ao lado do irmão. Ao passar pelos negros portões da escola ela pode sentir os olhares curiosos em sua direção encolheu os ombros enquanto o irmão distribuía acenos em todas as direções, isso quando não parava para cantar alguma garota e voltava com uma bela marca vermelha na face. Seu destino era a diretoria, ficou sentada lá balançando os pés pra frente e pra trás em um claro sinal de nervosismo. Depois de uns dez minutos, Mirok não agüentava mais a impaciência da irmã, virou-se pra ela com a face dura.

-Ora Kagome, por favor, pare com isso.

-Desculpe.

O tom de voz duro foi o suficiente para acabar com as ultimas defesas da menina e ela fez o que seu corpo pedia desde que colocara aquele maldito uniforme, chorar. Miroku se arrependeu amargamente do que havia feito, abraçou a irmã pelo ombro e voltou a falar dessa vez com um tom amigável.

-Vamos Kagome você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso é só que essa sua inquietação é um pouco contagiosa, mas me diga por que está assim?

-Nã... não eeeé nada – a pequena tentou dizer com esforço para controlar o choro.

-Conheço você, não é de ficar chorando sem motivo, vamos sou seu irmão pequena, pode confiar em mim.

A garota apertou as mãos delicadas e claras na saia de pregas e ficou pensativa por alguns instantes até que sua voz saiu, quase num sussurro.

-É que eu... eu não quero passar por tudo de novo.

-Tudo o que? – disse Miroku não entendendo aonde a jovem queria chegar.

-Ser a estranha no ninho, a novata que não conhece ninguém, que lancha e almoça sozinha. Se na pré-escola já foi difícil, como vai ser agora em Miroku? – sua voz saiu ainda mais baixa do que antes, o irmão não sabia como havia compreendido o que ela dizia. E ele sabia o quanto ela era tímida, o quanto era difícil para ela falar com pessoas de sua própria idade, sempre metida com gente mais velha, como se estivesse se escondendo. Apertou mais o abraço e sorriu.

-Mas você tem a mim.

A garotinha balançou a cabeça e sorriu triste.

-Assim como da outra vez? Você é diferente, tem talento, parece ter um imã para amizades, por mais que faça besteiras às pessoas sempre querem estar perto de você, engraçado, sem papas na língua, solto, vai chegar à sala fazer diversos amigos e no recreio não vai nem lembrar mais da minha existência.

Aquelas palavras doeram um pouco em Miroku, era verdade e ele sabia disso, quando se mudaram para Tóquio ele devia ter uns 10 anos, ao passo que Kagome tinha 6, ele fizera amigos no primeiro dia, mas sua irmã havia demorado nessa etapa. Enquanto o irmão ia jogar futebol com os amigos ela ficava no parquinho das crianças sentada sozinha em um banco observando os outros brincarem. Um sentimento de culpa passou pelo seu peito.

-Escuta Kagome, eu sei que não fui o melhor irmão para você, sempre deixei meus amigos te chamarem de coisa pouca, piralha, anã de jardim e tantos outros apelidos "carinhosos" que não convém lembrar agora. Mas eu estou disposto a tentar melhorar, se você ainda aceitar que eu tente preencher a vaga de irmão presente eu prometo a você não vou sair do seu lado enquanto você não conseguir fazer amigos e depois de fazer amigos também, a partir de hoje vou ser um irmão presente.

-É uma promessa? – disse ela levantando os olhos vermelhos.

-De dedinho.

E ele levantou o mindinho para enlaçá-lo com o da irmã e ali ficaram os dois sorrindo até o diretor chamá-los para serem apresentados a suas novas turmas.

-Sabe Kagome se você sorrisse mais eu duvido que haja alguém nesse mundo que não queira ser seu amigo.

-Hai vou tentar.

E assim eles levantaram para caminhar pelos corredores da nova escola, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

**------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:** _Bem é isso aí primeiro capitulo, espero que mandem rewiens nem que seja pra dizer que não tenho talento assim eu não fico escrevendo pra nada u.u' e desculpem qualquer erro de português, é provavel que tenha muitos, eu não tenho beta então sorry._

_Kissus mina san_

_Façam uma autora feliz ;p_


	2. Despedida

**N/A:** _Capitulo fresquinho. Bem primeiro vamos responder as rewiens_.

**R-chan e K-chan**_Ah, domo arigato . HEHE, o Miroku cumpriu sim a promessa, mais até do que a Kagome queria, aguardem o próximo capitulo vocês vão descobrir do que eu to falando XD. E aqueles dois bakas ainda vão bate muito a cabeça antes de descobrir algum sentimento, se bem que eles já têm um né o desejo de matar um ao outro u.u'._

**Linoklis-chan**_Ah, domo arigato . Será que vai ser amor de cara? Ai ai quem sabe né? Mas eu adoro o Sesshy e a Kagome é tão fofa a amizade deles, o Inu vai apanha tanto do irmão xD_

**Telly Black**_Ah vc comento corre pela casa com os bracinhos pra cima que nem doida \o/, gosto mesmo? - To tão feliz ganhei meu dia agora, recebi um elogio de vc q eu só fã nossa bom demais xD._

:: Capitulo 2 :: **Despedida, Reencontro e Encontro**

Estavam naquele corredor branco há tanto tempo, era alta madrugada, mas nenhum dos dois sequer cogitou a possibilidade de sair dali. Ele estava sentado em um dos duros bancos do local e fitava a porta como se sua vida dependesse disso, ela andava de um lado para o outro mordendo os nós dos dedos. Finalmente a porta foi aberta e um senhor calvo de jaleco branco parou em frente a eles.

-Como ela está doutor? O que ela tem? Por que ela desmaiou? Nós podemos vê-la? Ela terá que ficar internada?

O médico estava com sua boca um pouco aberta e tentava inutilmente responder as perguntas da menina, já que quando se preparava para responder uma ela já vinha com outra. O jovem que antes estava sentado segurou a garota pelos ombros, atitude que a fez ficar em silêncio e se aninhar mais no abraço.

-Vamos Kagome se acalme, assim você vai deixar o médico tonto. Por favor, doutor qual o diagnóstico?

-Ela está bem agora, mas tivemos que fazer uma cirurgiã para colocar a clavícula no lugar, ela não poderá fazer esforço por um bom tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miroku estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, havia crescido bastante devia estar com quase 1,80 de altura. Em suas mãos uma xícara de porcelana era virada de um lado para o outro, seus olhos estavam baixos, deixando a franja cair levemente sobre os olhos, mostrando que seus cabelos também estavam um pouco maiores, agora presos em um baixo e curto rabinho de cavalo e um brinquinho de argola em uma das orelhas identificavam o visual mais solto.

A porta da frente se abriu e logo uma adolescente de longos cabelos negros e ondulados presos em um rabo de cavalo entrava na cozinha carregando duas sacolas de compra que pareciam pesadas, fazendo Miroku se levantar para ajudá-la.

-K-chan, já disse para você me chamar quando tiver de fazer compras isso é muito pesado para você.

Kagome que agora devia ter uns 14 anos e quase 1,60 de altura virou os olhos claros para o irmão.

-Arigato Mi-kun, mas eu tenho de aprender a me virar sozinha né? E o senhor não deveria estar arrumando suas malas?

A garota deixou as sacolas em cima da mesa e virou com a sobrancelha arqueada para o irmão, cruzou os braços fazendo pose de quem estava brava, algo que não combinava com seus traços delicados. Kagome Higurashi podia ter crescido um pouco e até mesmo seu corpo começava a dar sinais de transformação, mas ainda assim havia algo em seu rosto, talvez aquele olhar calmo e sereno ou talvez a tez clara e as bochechas rosadas, que dizia ao jovem a sua frente que ela seria aos seus olhos uma eterna menina. Fitou-a por mais alguns instantes antes de abaixar a cabeça e soltar o ar com força.

-Eu não vou Kagome.

A garota suspirou, havia já alguns dias que ela temia essa decisão do irmão, mas não importava se tivesse que arrasta-lo até o ônibus e até o avião se fosse preciso, ela não iria deixar que ele desistisse.

-Miroku está ficando maluco, vocês estudou feito um condenado, trabalhou feito burro de carga pra guardar dinheiro para a faculdade e agora que passou no vestibular como bolsista quer desistir? Afff, nem começou a morar com aquele baka grosso que você chama de amigo e já está pegando a burrice dele.

Teve de segurar o riso na última parte, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sua irmã ainda implicava com Inuyasha e a recíproca era verdadeira, quando estava na capital ficará hospedado na casa do amigo e este o havia abordado enquanto falava no telefone com a irmã. O que se seguiu a isso foi quase espantoso ele havia perguntado se ele estava falando com a "pirralha" e Kagome por incrível que pareça conseguiu de algum modo ouvir a ofensa dirigida a ela. Em um segundo não estava mais com o telefone, este de alguma maneira havia ido parar nas mãos do amigo e ele e sua irmã trocavam uma quantidade espantosa de ofensas. Mas isso não importava agora, não podia ir, não iria deixar Kagome sozinha com a mãe ainda de repouso, por Kami ela ainda tinha 14 anos, era cruel deixa-la sozinha com tanta coisa para se responsabilizar.

-Iei Kagome, você não pode ficar cuidando de tudo, não seria justo deixar tudo em cima de você e eu não me sentiria tranqüilo. Além disso com mamãe de cama você teria de fazer todo serviço e ainda cuidar dela.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e balançou um pouco antes de segurar a mão do irmão fazendo este a fitar.

-Não me importo, como acha que eu me sentiria, como acha que mamãe se sentiria sabendo que você largou o seu sonho por causa dela? Por causa de nós? Eu não quero esse peso na consciência Mi-kun, quero que você vá, nós ficaremos bem aqui o verão já está acabando não tem mais tantos turistas e minhas aulas começam um pouco depois das suas, até lá mamãe poderá pelo menos levantar sem problemas. Do serviço da casa e das refeições eu posso cuidar muito bem, vovô ficará responsável pelo templo e você vai para a faculdade e estudar bastante para se tornar um advogado como sempre sonhou e vai nos deixar muito orgulhosos.

E dizendo isso ela puxou o irmão para o quarto para ajuda-lo com as malas, ele ainda bateu muito o pé até que a irmã finalmente se irritou e disse que ele não tinha escolha, ou ia por bem, ou ela o arrastava. Não que ele não fosse muito mais forte do que ela, mas quando Kagome queria, Kagome fazia e sua aparência frágil não a impedia. Tinha que admitir sua irmã sabia como fazer as coisas acontecerem e quando aqueles olhos calmos e limpos se tornavam meio cinzentos, não era uma atitude sábia bater de frente com a tempestade, então a única alternativa que teve foi concordar e deixar que ela arrumasse as malas e depois saísse para fazer o jantar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Seu irmão acabara de entrar no veículo que o levaria até o aeroporto onde pegaria um avião para Tóquio, muito a contra gosto na verdade. Não queria chorar na frente dele, mas agora que o ônibus havia sumido pela esquina ela havia se permitido derramar algumas lágrimas em uma saudade antecipada, afinal ele havia partido não fazia nem cinco minutos. O fato era que desde que haviam se mudado para Okayama os irmãos Higurashi haviam se tornado muito unidos, Miroku até mesmo tinha se revelado um irmão ciumento e super-protetor, vê-lo partir doía mesmo que ela não quisesse admiti-lo.

Suspirou virou para as longas escadas do templo, não podia ficar derramando lágrimas tinha muito que fazer. Limpar a casa, ajudar o avô nas tarefas do templo, dar os remédios da mãe, preparar as refeições e depois ainda teria de treinar. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face, mesmo obrigando Miroku a ir embora, ele havia cumprido sua promessa naqueles anos, tinha sido um irmão presente até demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Batia o pé impaciente, atitude que suas orelhas caninas acompanhavam mexendo-se freneticamente por baixo do boné preto, os óculos escuros escondiam os olhos de coloração tão exótica, a pele bronzeada coberta por uma blusa da cor do boné e uma calça bege cheia de bolsos compunham o visual do hanyou. Rodava a chave do carro em um dos dedos enquanto olhava pela grande janela o avião que esperava finalmente pousar. Minutos depois da aterisagem pode distinguir a figura do amigo atravessando o túnel em direção ao portão de desembarque onde ele o esperava. Como sempre o amigo apareceu com aquele sorriso matreiro no rosto.

-Ohayou Inuyasha.

-Feh Miroku que demora, achei que não fosse chegar nunca.

-É o vôo atraso um pouco, mas também nem foi tanto assim e eu disse que não precisava vir me buscar, podia ter me dado o endereço e eu pegava um ônibus.

-Feh, você não está mais em Okayama, ia andar por aí com essas malas e acabar se perdendo e sendo assaltado. Além disso, hoje de noite teremos um jantar na casa de meus pais, eles querem nos dar os parabéns por termos entrado na faculdade. E também porque um dos mais importantes clientes do papai veio morar aqui na capital então mamãe quer dar as boas vindas a eles.

-Tia Izayou não perdoa uma, adora fazer uma festa.

-É é e você sabe também como ela não perdoa atrasos, você tem ainda que desfazer as malas e ela nos quer lá antes das sete que é quando os convidados chegam.

-Parece que as coisas não mudaram muito por aqui.

-Não mesmo.

Disse Inuyasha quase num sussurro. Pegou uma das malas do amigo e levou-o até o carro, ficaram conversando o percurso inteiro até chegarem ao prédio onde o amigo havia ganhado o apartamento dos pais. Prêmio por passar na mais concorrida universidade do país. Pegaram o elevador até a cobertura e quando o hanyou abriu a porta Miroku quase caiu para trás, era gigantesco e muito bem decorado com tons de branco e preto, tirando o sofá que era vermelho. O balcão branco da cozinha revelando um estilo americano, um luxo.

-Eu vou mesmo morar aqui de graça.

O jovem moreno tinha os olhinhos brilhantes e fitava cada detalhe.

-Feh anda logo antes que eu me arrependa de ter convidado pra dividir ele comigo, tem três quartos todos com banheiro o meu é o no fundo do corredor com a sacada, pode escolher qualquer um dos outros dois. Mas eu recomendaria o que fica ao lado do meu, foi decorado em azul, esse que fica logo aqui no começo do corredor tem um tom amarelinho claro, mamãe que decoro.

-Hm hai, arigato Inuyasha.

-Feh não precisa ficar agradecendo, agora anda logo porque se bem me lembro você é um lerdo e se eu não te apressar mamãe vai ficar me incomodando a noite inteira.

-Ah sim já vou indo, mas antes tenho que entregar algo a você.

Abriu uma das malas e pode ver que nela havia várias caixas, ele retirou uma vermelha com laço dourado e estendeu para Inuyasha.

-Minha irmã que fez são bolachas e chocolates caseiros, lembra? Mamãe fazia e vocês adoravam.

O hanyou ficou parado com os olhos arregalados olhando o pacote, antes de pegar abrir e começar a cheirar os doces desconfiado.

-Qual o problema Inuyasha?

-Qual o problema? A pirralha faz doces pra mim e você ainda pergunta qual é o problema.

-Bem na verdade ela só ia fazer pro Sesshoumaru e pro seus pais, mas ela disse que não podia ignorar o fato de que você estava me ajudando e, além disso, também disse que alguém tinha de mostrar um pouco de maturidade e educação.

-NANI? Ela me chamou de imaturo e sem educação, aquela pirralha metida. Você tem certeza de que ela não envenenou a minha parte?

-INUYASHA! Tudo bem que vocês dois não se dão bem, mas você me acolheu aqui e minha irmã não é esse monstro que você pinta, se você parasse de chama-la de pirralha veria como ela é uma garota doce.

O meio youkai apenas rosnou um pouco, no meio da discussão tinha pegado um dos chocolates e provado, realmente eram deliciosos e agora ele estava no sofá os devorando _"em alguma coisa a pirralha tinha que ser útil"_.

Miroku foi para o seu quarto, quando o abriu achou que estava sonhando. Afinal o quarto de paredes azul escuro e com moveis de madeira em tom marfim, com uma cama tamanho king, não poderia ser para ele, ao fundo perto de uma grande janela de cortinas azul claro, que combinavam com a colcha da mesma cor, havia uma porta. Caminhou até ela, abriu e revelou diante de si um grande banheiro de azulejos azul claro e pia de granito escuro, tinha uma grande banheira branca ao lado do Box com um chuveiro comum. Voltou para o quarto olhou no relógio, constatando que já eram 5 horas e ele nem havia arrumado suas coisas ainda, era melhor começar e ser rápido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eram quase 06h30min e Inuyasha já bufava em sua grande sala sentado no sofá vermelho com uma veia quase estourando em sua testa. Vestia uma calça meio social um pouco mais escura da que a anterior e uma camisa de manga longa branca com elevações em riscos na parte da frente.

-MIROKU!!!!!!!! O QUE EU DISSE SOBRE ESTAR PRONTO CEDO?

Em um minuto o moreno já estava na sala com um sorrisinho forçado, este usando uma calça jeans escura com uma camisa preta de manga curta com um dragão branco as costas, em seus braços equilibrava três caixas de cores diferentes, uma delas maior do que as outras.

-Calma Inu amigão já estou pronto, podemos ir.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE INU. E vamos logo antes que eu te mate e não possa comparecer ao jantar pra poder te enterrar.

Miroku engoliu e seco e sorriu amarelo enquanto seguia com o amigo para a garagem. Quando chegaram aos grandes portões dourados que guardavam a imponente propriedade dos Taishou Miroku suspirou em alívio, estavam quase atrasados e Izayou iria ficar falando e falando fazendo Inuyasha esquecer de acabar com sua vida. Saíram do carro para encontrar uma senhora de longos e lisos cabelos negros e olhos amendoados vir correndo na direção deles.

-Ainda bem achei que não chegariam antes dos convidados, Inuyasha quantas vezes tenho que insistir para que você chegue no horário. E olá Miroku seja bem vindo e parabéns pela colocação.

O moreno agradeceu e Inuyasha apenas soltou um de seus "FEH" subindo as escadas em direção a mansão. Izayou era uma mulher muito bonita, não aparentava ter mais de 30 anos, mesmo que Miroku soubesse que essa era a sua idade quando se casou com Taishou-sama, o segredo de sua juventude ninguém sabia já que ela não era uma youkai, como o marido, e sim humana. Por isso que Inuyasha era um Hanyou, meio youkai, era fruto do amor do grande daiyoukai com aquela linda senhora de olhar doce. Seguiram o mesmo caminho do jovem de melenas prateadas e entraram no belo hall da casa onde os três homens da família pareciam discutir. Na verdade Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam mais uma vez se bicando e o Taishou-sama apenas tentava acabar com mais uma discussão dos filhos. Miroku que já estava mais que acostumado apenas entregou uma caixa para Izayou, outra para o Taishou-sama e a maior delas foi para Sesshoumaru.

-Tia Izayou, Taishou-sama e Sesshoumaru, eu trouxe presentes, minha irmã quem mando, apenas alguns doces que mamãe costumava fazer e que ela lembrou que vocês adoravam.

-Ah a Kagome sempre foi uma menina tão gentil, bem que além de ela ter ajudado o Sesshoumaru ela podia ter dado um pouco de educação ao Inuyasha, mas não os dois viviam brigando feito cão e gato.

Comentou o Taishou-sama rindo com a esposa, Sesshoumaru apenas fitava a caixa com curiosidade, atitude que era observada por Inuyasha com uma expressão zangada.

-Feh, por que a do limão é maior?

-Bem acho que Kagome falou alguma coisa sobre ter algo a mais dentro, o que, ela não quis me dizer.

-Ora Sesshoumaru abra, vamos ver o que é.

Izayou estava parada ao lado do youkai com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade. Sesshoumaru tinha crescido mais do que o irmão devia ter quase 1,90, e ao contrário do hanyou cujos músculos ainda se formavam, este já tinha o corpo bem talhado. Mas uma coisa não havia mudado, a expressão fria em seu rosto continuava a mesma. Podia fitar a caixa com muita curiosidade, mas não se deixava mostrar, não queria abrir ela ali, porém a madrasta não sossegaria enquanto ele não o fizesse. Deu-se por vencido e puxou a tampa revelando vários doces de todos os tipos e uma caixinha menor com desenhos de vários cães brancos e fita branca, colocou a caixa maior de lado e pegou a menor abrindo-a.

De todas as coisas que imaginava que a amiga pudesse lhe mandar, aquela definitivamente era a mais inesperada e mais perfeita. Um porta retrato talhado em madeira e pintado artesanalmente, tinha um cão branco no canto superior direito cuja calda descia até o canto inferior enrolando ali em forma de espiral e no canto inferior esquerdo havia outro e a calda desse subia fazendo a mesma espiral no lado superior. E por trás do vidro lhe sorria uma jovem garotinha com um kimono branco com flores de sakura que estava pendurada no pescoço de um Sesshoumaru com expressão emburrada, devia ter uns 14 anos e vestia haori branco com uma armadura negra e um peludo manto branco por cima do ombro. Ele lembrava muito bem daquele dia a garotinha tinha lhe seguido por todo o festival e havia lhe obrigado a tirar aquela foto, mesmo que ele não quisessem a partir daquele dia ele não podia mais ser solitário, não podia mais odiar humanos. Havia uma pequena garotinha que havia lhe mostrado que youkais podiam ser mais fortes fisicamente dos que os humanos, mas a persistência deles os tornava fortes também e alguém que ele devia admirar e não esnobar.

O barulho de pessoas subindo as escadas despertou das pessoas paradas ali no hall que viraram a atenção para a porta a tempo de ver dois casais e quatro jovens, três garotas e um garoto, entrarem por ela.

-Oh Taishou aí esta você, que bela propriedade que você tem aqui.

O primeiro casal um senhor de cabelos castanhos e uma senhora de cabelos negros, ambos com os olhos em tons chocolate se dirigiram para cumprimentar os donos da casa.

-Oh Imamoto, espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem e que a cidade tenha lhe agradado, mas me diga estes três jovens ao lado da senhorita Kikyou não seriam seus filhos?

-Oh claro que são, eles eram pequenos da última vez que os viu não é? Sango, Rin, Kohaku, venham aqui cumprimentar os nossos anfitriões.

Três dos quatro jovens vieram até a frente. Sango parecia ser a mais velha e devia ter quase a idade dos meninos, era uma jovem bonita de cabelos castanhos, lisos e muito longos, os olhos chocolates, devia ter quase 1,70 de altura e usava um vestido rosa claro que lhe marcava o busto e descia folgado até os joelhos. Rin, mesmo que parecesse mais nova que Sango era um pouco mais alta que a irmã e tinha os cabelos negros, meio repicados e mais curtos que a outra, mas os olhos eram iguais aos da irmã, magra, mas ainda assim com um corpo bonito vestia um vestido frente única salmão. Kohaku com toda a certeza era o mais jovem deles, com no máximo doze anos, seus cabelos castanhos eram presos em um rabo de cavalo, o único na família que tinha os olhos meio esverdeados, estava enfiado em um terninho preto muito bem passado.

Cumprimentaram os senhores da casa e depois foram apresentados aos filhos e Miroku. Inuyasha teve de segurar o amigo para que esse não fizesse nenhuma besteira. Depois foi a vez do segundo casal se apresentar com a jovem que sobrara. O senhor e a Senhora Akuna eram muito importantes na sociedade japonesa, tinham apenas uma filha Kikyou, está tinha a mesma idade do filho caçula da família Taishou e também entraria na Todai naquele ano. E para falar a verdade há muito tempo que Inuyasha e Kikyou viviam enrolados, finalmente parecia que haviam assumido um namoro, embora a jovem não gostasse de aparecer com ele em eventos, o motivo disto o hanyou ignorava. Kikyou era uma jovem que com certeza tinha uma beleza inegável, 1,76 de altura, com um bonito corpo para sua idade os cabelos longos e lisos muito negros, a pele clara e os olhos de um castanho muito escuro. Embora bela, essa jovem parecia sempre sustentar um olhar frio como se todos fossem inferiores a ela e não merecessem sua companhia, filha única não conhecia uma negação, sempre tivera tudo que queria por esse motivo costumava tratar todos como se fossem seus serviçais. Rin e Sango a resumiriam como uma jovem fútil, prepotente e nojenta, mas apesar disso ela realmente gostava do jovem com quem namorava, apenas não gostava de ser vista com ele porque sempre haviam aqueles que o olhavam com desgosto por ser hanyou.

Passadas as apresentações todos se dirigiram para o jantar e após este os grupos se dividiram, jovens para um lado, adultos para o outro. E como Inuyasha fora se sentar com a namorada ninguém evitou que Miroku demonstra-se seu lado hentai e ganhasse algumas marcas vermelhas das irmãs Imamoto, principalmente de Sango. Sesshoumaru estava sentado um pouco mais afastado com o porta retrato nas mãos, fitava este como se quisesse guardar cada detalhe da foto, sentia saudades da jovem de sorriso contagiante. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que nem reparou que uma jovem de olhos chocolate o fitava quase suspirando.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:** _Ohayou!_

_Mais um capitulo pra vocês e saiu bem rapidinho né, o que acharam dele? Meio parado né, mas ainda é um capitulo de transição. No próximo teremos mais um salto no tempo para a época em que a Kagome entra na faculdade e aí sim as coisas começam a acontecer. Uma Sango com ciúmes, Rin então nem se fala, brigas, um suco voador e convites de festa é o que vocês podem esperar no próximo capítulo "Para sempre pirralha". A-G-U-A-R-D-E-M._

_Deixem rewiens e façam uma autora feliz p_


	3. Para Sempre Pirralha

**N/A:** _Aparece vestida com o haori de rato de fogo, apenas com uma banderinha branca saindo por onde deveria passar uma cabeça. Eu sei que demorei u.u'... gome ne, dame a culpa não foi minha eu fiquei estressada porque pretendia postar um capitulo por semana, mas um temporal deixo o pessoal da rua com problemas na linha e até as pragas virem arrumar minha inspiração tinha ido tirar férias junto com a minha paciência '¬¬. E depois mesmo que as cenas ficassem martelando na minha cabeça eu estava com provas e bem sabe como que é, estudo em primeiro lugar. Bom eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que comento, em especial a Beny-hime, pelo toque das rewiens. E aproveito pra pedir desculpas pras pessoas que tentaram comentar e não puderam por causa da incrível aluação da autora que não fazia idéia que tinha que desativar o negócio lá u.u'. E se por acaso eu estiver fazendo mais alguma besteira por favor me avisem. Autora nova sabe como que é né u.u', vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu apanhei pra posta a fic u.u³+². E como sempre peço desculpas pelos erros de português, mas eu ainda não tenho beta então só eu mesma que reviso e vocês já perceberam o quão maluca esta criatura é xD. Bom vamos responder as rewiens de uma vez antes que eu vá parar num sanatório._

**Beny-hime:** _Arigato pela dica e por acompanhar a fic . Adorei você o/ continua lendo e comentando kissus._

**Linoklis-chan:**_ huhu calma menina, alguém tem que ser a maça podre do cesto xD se não, não tem graça, Kikyou vai ser importante pra história, embora ela não será exatamente o lado negro da força na fic. E olha eu já falando demais aqui xD. E bem o casal é InuKag sim, mas eu não gosto daquelas coisas rápidas, não acredito em amor à primeira vista, forte atração talvez, mas amor é algo que precisa ser amadurecido. Eu gosto de como no anime a Kagome só se da conta de como ama o Inu, depois de ficar naquelas brigas e descobertas com ele. E quanto ao Sesshy, eu tenho meus planos pra ele esfrega as mãos maliciosamente._

**R-chan e K-chan:** _HOHO espera até lerem esse capitulo pra ver o quanto o Miroku cumpriu a promessa xD. Brigas ruleiam \o/. Sim sim kiki-porongo-de-barro-ambulante é uma chata, mas como eu disse ela é uma peça-chave da história. E oh não, vocês perceberam o ciúmes o Inu com o presente, pensei que eu tinha sido tão sutil u.u' xD. _

**Saori Higurashi: **_Arigato lalala a k-chan eh fofa mesmo \o/, sim sim InuKag forever não consigo imaginar algum dos dois com outra pessoa, não sabe o quanto dói escrever cenas dele com a kikyou u.u'. E bem nesse capitulo eu coloco bem as idade, mas vamos ver. A k-chan agora tem de 17 pra 18 anos, o inu tem 22, miroku 21 pra 22, sango tem 20 pra 21, Rin tem 19, e sesshy tem 23 pra 24._

**Neiva: **_Arigato o/ bom sua angústia terá um fim nesse cap. Espero q goste _

**Queenrj:** _Arigato fico feliz que gostem da fic, escrever me deixa mais aliviada com os estudos xD. E sim as famílias são meio adoidadas, fruto da minha insanidade p. E eu adoro a amizade dela com o Sesshy e como eu disse pobre coitado do Inu, vai leva tanta cacetada do irmão u.u'..._

**N/A:** _Bem sem mais enrolações com vocês nosso 3º cap:_

:: Capitulo 3 :: **Para Sempre Pirralha**

-... EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE EU NÃO TE ENCONTRAR AQUI AMANHA MESMO EU VOU TE BUSCAR NEM QUE SEJA ARRASTADA...

O clima naquele dia não parecia muito bom, embora fosse verão um temporal castigava as janelas da cobertura do prédio e enquanto Miroku berrava a plenos pulmões no telefone, três jovens entravam no apartamento a tempo apenas de ouvir a última frase do jovem. Inuyasha, Sango e Rin olhavam para o moreno um pouco assustados com o seu tom, já que Miroku se enfurecer com algo era praticamente impossível, na verdade geralmente era os outros quem gritavam com ele, nunca o contrário.

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ME IMPORTA A QUE MOTIVOS VOCÊ ESTÁ SE APEGANDO PARA TOMAR ESSA DECISÃO SE EU NÃO TE ENCONTRAR AMANHA EU VOU ATRÁS DE VOCÊ E NÃO ADIANTA SE ESCONDER NA CASA DAS SUAS AMIGAS!!! EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR DE VOCÊ!!!

Agora sim os outros três estavam chocados, tudo bem que o Miroku era um galanteador incorrigível, mas ameaçar uma garota para sair com ele, tinha algo muito errado naquela história e eles estavam loucos para descobrir o que era. Mais alguns berros de "espero você amanha" e "nem ouse pensar em não vir" depois o bocal foi esmagado contra o resto do telefone e bufando o moreno se jogou contra o sofá vermelho da sala escondo o rosto com as mãos.

Mesmo com Miroku bufando e Inuyasha e Rin ainda parecendo chocados com o amigo. Definitivamente a pior expressão era a de Sango, certa frase ecoava em sua mente e ela não tinha a mínima idéia, ou fingia não ter, do porque ela lhe afetava tanto.

"_Ele disse não ia desistir dela, será que gosta tanto dela? Será que ele finalmente se amarrou em alguém? E se ele está namorando sério com ela? E por Kami por que estou preocupada com isso, não tenho nada a ver com a vida desse pervertido..."_

Vendo que a irmã não parecia nada bem, Rin se decidiu a falar, arrumou a franja para o lado, ajeitou-se na cadeira e pigarreou.

-Então Miroku, problemas?

O jovem que agora fitava a janela e era observado curiosamente pelos outros, limitou-se apenas a balançar a cabeça positivamente.

-E não quer compartilhar esses problemas com os seus amigos?

-Iei!

A resposta de Miroku foi curta e grossa. Inuyasha levantou com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados, andou até o amigo e lhe deu um coque na cabeça.

-FEH! Que tipo de droga você tomou pra agir desse jeito?

-Ah Inuyasha não enche você também, será que não dá pra entende que eu quero ficar sozinho.

E dizendo isso levantou e saiu em direção ao hall de entrada batendo a porta segundos depois, deixando os outros integrantes do grupo muito preocupados.

-FEH! Sempre soube que ele era maluco.

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos tentando imaginar o que havia dado no amigo e esperando que ele volta-se, mas ele não voltou e as garotas acabaram indo para o seu apartamento que ficava na cobertura de um prédio próximo ao Sengoku.

Eram 10 horas da noite quando Miroku apareceu completamente encharcado e foi correndo se trancar em seu quarto. Inuyasha deu de ombros, pelo que parecia o amigo ainda não estava querendo conversar, não ia adiantar pressiona-lo agora, pela manhã ele daria um jeito.

Mas na manha seguinte quando acordara às 9 horas o amigo já não se encontrava em casa, bufou pedindo a Kami por paciência, parecia que teria de forçar uma conversa no final das contas. Mergulhou em pensamentos, nos 3 anos que Miroku morava com ele, houve apenas uma vez, no ano anterior em que ele sumira daquela forma estranha e mesmo naquela época o moreno parecia feliz e não irritado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O avião estava atrasado devia ter pousado meia hora atrás, será que aquela agonia não ia passar. Miroku estava se torturando mentalmente, não deveria ter aceitado passar as férias com a família Taishou, deveria ter ido para Okayama e trazido sua irmã junto quando voltasse a capital. Afinal o que aquela garota teria na cabeça, tinha tirado o primeiro lugar no vestibular e agora não queria vir, deveria ter previsto isso, quando fora embora quem havia ficado com todas as responsabilidades da casa tinha sido Kagome. Era no mínimo obvio que ela iria temer que algo acontecesse com a mãe ou o avó e que eles ficariam desamparados sem ela. Porém ela provavelmente não contará que se havia alguém com uma teimosia maior que a dela, essa pessoa era Miroku Higurashi, seu irmão.

Um pequeno ponto branco começou a aparecer no céu azul e sem nuvens daquele dia que precedia a tempestade do anterior, em alguns minutos o avião estava pousando e pelo túnel passavam diversas pessoas, não identificou nenhuma delas como sendo sua irmã. Suspirou, parece que nem seus berros a haviam intimidado, mas se ela pensava que seria assim tão fácil errara totalmente. Ele iria dali direto para o balcão que vendia passagens no final do dia estaria indo buscá-la, virou-se para ir embora quando ouviu uma voz irritada que não combinava com o tom fino e doce.

-Afff, primeiro você me obriga a vir e agora já ia embora sem nem me ajudar, baka.

Virou-se para encontrar uma figura baixa com no máximo 1,65 de altura, seus cabelos negros estavam soltos e caiam ondulados um palmo e meio antes do quadril. O rosto delicado com a pele branca, as bochechas e os lábios rosados e, claro, seus profundos e expressivos olhos tão claros quanto o céu do lado de fora que eram meio escondidos por uma franja repicada, dando-lhe um charme angelical. Miroku sorriu, sempre que a via lembrava que todos diziam que eram muito parecidos, e Kagome era inegavelmente bela. Correu até a irmã a pegando no colo, apertando-a contra si e girando rindo de si mesmo por uma atitude tão boba, a garota até tentou parecer irritada por mais alguns instantes, mas o irmão definitivamente sabia quebrar suas barreiras, decidiu-se afinal por corresponder ao abraço e acompanha-lo na risada. Depois de alguns minutos perceberam que o aeroporto inteiro olhava para eles e se separaram.

-K-chan você demorou tanto para descer que eu já estava indo comprar uma passagem pra ir te buscar em casa, pensei que ia ser mais teimosa que o normal.

A garota cruzou os braços emburrada.

-E eu não tinha vindo mesmo se não tivesse a certeza de que você realmente iria até Okayama me buscar.

-HM, HM... eu te trazia nem que fosse carregada.

Passou os braços em volta do pescoço da jovem e a trouxe mais para perto pegando a mochila que ela carregava e passando por cima do ombro e com a mão livre pegou o carrinho de bagagens para empurrar.

-Queria ver se você conseguia, só não quis que você fizesse um escanda-lo e preocupasse mamãe e vovô.

-Sei, sei...

-Está duvidando de mim.

-Iei, iei... hehe

-Acho bom mesmo, se não pode esquecer passar lá em casa pra tomar café da manhã.

-Eeeeee... como você sabe que eu vou fazer isso?

-Mi-kun conheço você desde que eu nasci e não precisa ser um Einstein para saber que você deve comer só congelados, pré-prontos e coisas do tipo morando com aquele seu amigo grosso, como é mesmo o nome dele, Oni... não, não, Inulata, Inubaka... ahhhhhh... Inuyasha.

-Eu realmente nunca vou entender essa cisma de vocês dois, se o Inuyasha não tivesse namorando eu ia achar que essa implicância toda é amor – Miroku fechou a cara - bom sorte a dele que não é.

-O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE???? EU E AQUELE GROSSO, NEM QUE KAMI APAREÇA NA MINHA FRENTE PINTADO DE ROSA COM UM ARCO DE CUPITO. E afff, quem teve um mau gosto e tamanha falta de percepção pra gosta daquele traste mal-humorado.

-Ca-calma K-chan eu só falei brincando hehe. E bem a namorada dele é aquela modelo a Kikyou.

-Afff, só podia ser modelo, aposto que ele fica passeando com ela por aí se exibindo como se a garota fosse um troféu, aquele insensível.

Kagome agora tinha os olhos estreitados e ameaçava alguém invisível com o punho fechado, Seu irmão limitou-se a segurar o riso e rolar os olhos mergulhando em seus pensamentos.

"_Bem melhor deixar que ela descubra as coisas por ela mesma..."_

-Venha Kagome vamos pegar logo um táxi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Haviam se passado seis dias desde a chegada de Kagome, finalmente parecia que ela tinha dado um jeito no seu quarto na república, as tarefas tinham sido divididas entre as 12 pessoas que ali moravam e claro, Kagome ficara com cozinha depois que Miroku havia aberto a boca sobre os dotes culinários da irmã. A garota balançou a cabeça, seu irmão era realmente um folgado, aparecia todo dia na república para tomar café, quando não estendia sua visita a outras refeições, e como fora ele que delatará o dom da mais nova moradora ninguém ousou reclamar era quase como se o jovem morasse ali com eles. Kagome havia se dado muito bem no lugar, não só cozinhava como ajudava em outras tarefas e estava até ensinando alguns dos moradores a preparar pratos simples.

Agora a jovem andava pelos corredores ainda desertos da faculdade, havia ido até a secretária para acertar os detalhes de sua bolsa, desde que ela mantê-se uma boa média em suas notas a isenção não seria cortada. Estava mergulhada nos pensamentos quando sentiu trombar com alguém e algo manchar o vestido amarelo que usava acompanhado de um bolero de manga curta azul.

-Olha o que você fez sua pata destrambelhada. Sujou minha blusa novinha e acabou com meu suco.

Kagome levantou os olhos para dar de cara com uma jovem alta de cabelos negros e lisos com uma franja reta e olhos castanho escuro, perto da mancha no vestido de Kagome os respingos na blusa vermelha da jovem eram imperceptíveis.

-Gome ne, mas acho que perto do que aconteceu com meu vestido sua blusa esta está perfeita.

-Ora essa e ainda quer comparar minha blusa com esse trapo que você chama de vestido.

A jovem de olhos azuis ia dar uma resposta bem mal educada para a outra quando um homem alto de cabelos prateados apareceu dexando-a estática.

-Ora Kikyou para de atormentar os novatos, além disso, olhe o que fez com o vestido da menina ainda quer reclamar de algo. Bem típico de uma garota mimada como você.

-Cale a boca Sesshoumaru a conversa não chegou as suas orelhinhas pontudas.

-Com esses seus gritos de gralha era impossível que não chegasse, mesmo que elas fossem de abano como as suas.

-MINHAS ORELHAS NÃO SÃO DE ABANO!!!

E com esses berros a jovem de olhos escuros saiu pisando duro, provavelmente para o banheiro mais próximo em que pudesse olhar as recém descobertas orelhas de abano. O jovem de cabelos lisos e prateados virou-se para a garota que ainda permanecia estática com a boca meio aberta. Levantou a sobrancelha fitando-a intrigado.

-O que foi nunca viu um youkai?

-Ses...Sesshoumaru-sama?!

Não soube dizer se foi à voz doce que pouco mudara, os olhos azuis e brilhantes ou talvez o perfume de sakura que tinha se dado conta apenas naquele momento, mas finalmente ele havia reconhecido a jovem de 17 ou 18 anos a sua frente. Agora ele tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-Sesshoumaru? Sama? Pensei que fosse você que gostasse de dar apelidos para os outros.

-Vo..cê, lembra de mim?

O jovem gargalhou, coisa que não vazia há muito tempo e então foi até a jovem e lhe deu um abraço.

-Claro que eu lembro da minha melhor amiga, prometi não te esquecer e este Sesshoumaru sempre cumpre as suas promessas.

A jovem afundou o rosto na camiseta do amigo segurando as lágrimas.

-Sesshy eu tive tanto medo que você volta-se a...

-Eu sei, mas você realmente achou que eu ia querer voltar a ser aquele idiota. NÃOOOOOOOO... de baka na família já chega o Inuyasha.

A jovem teve que rir do comentário, aqueles irmãos jamais se dariam bem. Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos ombros da amiga e começou a empurrá-la para fora com mais um sorriso irônico.

-Mas sabe Kagome-chan, você realmente apareceu na hora certa, venha vamos tomar um sorvete, tenho um favor a pedir pra você. Não sabe de que enrascada você pode me tirar.

Kagome olhou de canto de olho para jovem de 23 anos ao seu lado, com certeza dali viria alguma bomba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

PAFT!!!!!!!

-MIROKU SEU PERVERTIDO!!!

-Ai Sango ultimamente você anda muito estressada.

Miroku massageava uma marca muito vermelha de cinco dedos no lado esquerdo do rosto enquanto uma Sango cruzava as pernas e os braços bufando indignada. Rin olhava a cena confusa e Sesshoumaru mexia no celular, enquanto Inuyasha estava voltando da cozinha equilibrando várias tigelas de pipoca e Kikyou pegava um envelope que haviam acabado de passar por baixo da porta.

-Feh, Miroku será que você não consegue sossegar essa mão um pouco.

-Mas eu não passei a mão na Sango dessa vez.

-Aha e o Marvin, o marciano, veio me avisar que o Patolino quer me visitar na segunda.

-Eeeee Inuyasha dessa vez o Miroku falo sério a Sango bateu nele porque ele disse que a Liv Tyler fica um charme com orelhinhas de elfo.

-Só espero que ele não resolva achar um charminho as orelhinhas do Sesshy.

Todos desataram a rir com o comentário do hanyou, menos é claro os envolvidos na piada, mas estranhamente Sesshoumaru continuava a mexer no celular alheio a tudo e a todos.

-Oh Inuyasha o que é isso?

Kikyou estendeu um envelope que o namorado demorou um tempo para pegar por que agora olhava com pensativo para Sango divagando sobre o que Rin havia dito "o que diabos tem com a Sango?". Mas virou-se para pegar o envelope dourado com flores de sakura brancas que a namorada lhe estendia já que estava endereçado a ele e Miroku. Abriu para dar de cara com um convite a mais uma das festas beneficentes de sua mãe.

-Feh, mamãe decidiu dar outra festa.

Sorriu maroto e passou os olhos pela sala até parar no meio-irmão que continuava mexendo em seu celular.

-Mais uma das tentativas da mamãe de arranjar uma namorada para o "Sesshyzinho".

Por algum motivo ao ouvir a palavra namorada Rin corara, atitude que ninguém pareceu perceber já que Sesshoumaru se levantou guardando o celular no bolso com um sorriso tão ou mais irônico do que o do irmão.

-Bem eu vou indo. E apropósito, agradeço a sua preocupação comigo irmãozinho, mas dessa vez Izayoi não vai poder ficar me empurrando garotas falantes e mimadas.

-Ora vamos MEIO-IRMÃOZINHO sabe que a mãe não vai deixar você escapar da festa.

Inuyasha tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, mas a próxima frase de Sesshoumaru fez todos inclusive o hanyou caírem de queixo no chão.

-E quem disse que eu pretendia fugir irmãozinho, ao contrário, eu vou e muito bem acompanhado se quer saber.

E ainda com o sorriso irônico Sesshoumaru saiu porta afora , mas voltou alguns segundos depois fixando sua atenção em Miroku.

-E Miroku, espero que não se importe, mas eu vou levar a K-chan.

Sango, Inuyasha, Rin e Kikyou se viraram para Miroku que agora fitava o chão com as mãos contraídas com força para depois quase saltar do sofá, seus amigos poderiam jurar mais tarde que seus olhos pareciam pegar fogo.

-VOCÊ DISSE O QUÊEEEEE??????

Mas Sesshoumaru nem havia ficado para ver o show de Miroku, tinha seguido para seu

apartamento que ficava ao lado do irmão.

-OI VOLTA AQUI SESSHOUMARU!!! QUEM TE DEU PERMISSÃO!!! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR E PRONTO!!!

-Quem é K-chan?

Kikyou perguntou depois de ver que Miroku tinha saído porta fora e ainda podia-se distinguir os berros no corredor até que se ouviu uma batida forte de porta e tudo ficou em silêncio. E no apartamento todos ainda fitavam a porta perplexos.

-Eu não sei.

Respondeu um Inuyasha que ainda fitava a porta sendo acompanhado por gestos de negação de Sango e Rin, Kikyou apenas deu de ombros pegou uma lixa em sua bolsa para dar um retoque em uma unha que parecia milimetricamente desparelha as outras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O clima entre o grupo estava pesado, Miroku desde o dia anterior tinha uma expressão emburrada e pronunciava apenas monossílabos, Sango parecia ainda mais furiosa que de costume, Rin estava cabisbaixa e Inuyasha, se possível, tinha uma cara mais emburrada que a de Miroku, tudo porque Kikyou não quisera acompanhar o grupo até no passeio.

O parque Shikon no Tama era o principal parque de Tóquio, famoso por sua Goshinboku, a árvore mais velha de todo o Japão, e era nas sombras da milenar árvore que os jovens amigos estavam sentados quando perceberam, ou melhor ouviram alguém vindo em sua direção.

-MIIIIIIIIII-KUNNNNNN, MIIIIIIIIII-KUNNNNNN, MIIIIIIIIII-KUNNNNNN!!!

A garota vinha correndo e assim que alcançou o grupo se jogou em cima de Miroku o abraçando, atitude que muito estranhamente o jovem não retribuiu. A jovem usava uma camiseta folgada negra estampando um Hantaro e com um shortinho azul de ginástica, um boné preto e óculos escuros escondiam sua identidade, sendo assim, tudo que o grupo percebeu é que tinha uma estatura baixa, pele clara e longos cabelos negros ondulados que saiam pela fenda do boné. Ela sentou no chão de frente para o moreno e parecia fita-lo com curiosidade.

-Eeeeeee, o que aconteceu com você? Primeiro não foi tomar café na república, deixando todo mundo preocupado, eu ia até dar uma passada no apartamento para ver se você estava bem, mas agora te encontro aqui no parque e você nem sequer retribuiu meu abraço, que foi que eu fiz?

Miroku que até aquele momento estava de braços cruzados com olhos fechados e com o rosto virado para o lado, virou-se para fitar a jovem.

-Afff, não é você mesma que vive reclamando que eu acabo com a dispensa e te faço passar vergonha com meus abraços.

A jovem retirou os óculos escuros revelando expressivos e intensos olhos de um azul muito claro. Inuyasha que estava sentado ao lado de Miroku, fitava a morena um pouco atordoado, os olhos, o rosto angelical e principalmente o perfume de sakuras que ela emanava, tinha certeza que conhecia aquela jovem de bochechas rosadas. Mas por mais que divagasse sua mente não chegava a uma conclusão que pudesse sequer lhe dar uma vaga idéia de quem ela era. A garota bufou e colocou a pequena mão sobre a testa do moreno ao seu lado, adquirindo uma expressão preocupada.

-Você está doente só pode, desde quando você se abala com alguma coisa que eu resmungue. Vamos desembucha, quanto mais cedo falar, mais cedo resolvemos e essa expressão não combina com você, fica parecendo aquele grosso.

Mesmo com as últimas palavras da jovem, Miroku ainda não desmanchara a carranca apenas chispou os olhos para a jovem e respondeu. Inuyasha tinha certeza que já ouvira algo parecido com a última frase da menina, mas ainda sim não conseguia lembrar onde.

-Você aceitou o convite do Sesshoumaru.

Finalmente o grupo estava entendendo um pouco do que estava acontecendo. Então aquela jovem de olhos claros era a tal "K-chan", as garotas passaram a fitá-la com certo desprezo e Inuyasha com mais curiosidade, afinal aquela era a jovem que deixara seu frio irmão com vontade de ir para uma das "inconvenientes festas de Izayoi", como o próprio costumava se referir aos eventos beneficentes de sua mãe.

-Miroku não diga que está com ciúmes.

-EEEEEEEUUUUUUU COM CIÚMES CLARO QUE NÃO!!! É só que você bem pediu minha permissão, quem disse que você podia ir com ele ao baile, nem sei qual são as reais intenções dele.

-NANIIIIII? FICOU MALUCO MIROKU!!!!!! Eu e o Sesshoumaru somos só amigos e você mais do que ninguém devia saber isso.

-Uhum amigos sei sei, já ouvi essa história antes.

-Do que você diabos está falando?

-Ah não se lembra do seu querido amiguinho Houjo.

-O que tem o Houjo?

A jovem a esse ponto estava vermelha o que era muito visível por causa da pele clara.

-Ele parecia um amiguinho normal até TE PEDIR EM CASAMENTO QUANDO VOCÊ TINHA 16 ANOS!!!

Agora os três que assistiam à discussão tinham os olhos arregalados e uma gota escorrendo pela cabeça, enquanto Miroku parecia furioso e a tal K-chan batia um indicador contra o outro os fitando como se fossem muito interessantes, pelo tom vermelho berrante em suas faces, aquele não deveria ser o seu assunto preferido.

-OI...oi... vo...vo...cê sabe que ele só... só fez aquilo porque, porque estava confuso, ele ia viajar sozinho pra fazer faculdade na China e achou que o jeito de não ficar sem apóio era me levar junto e pensou que casando comigo eu iria com ele. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o Sesshoumaru é só meu amigo.

Ela levantou e abraçou Miroku que dessa vez retribuiu enlaçando a pela cintura e a trazendo para seu colo e, Sango percebeu, mantendo respeitosamente as mão ali e não tentando abaixa-la para lugares indevidos.

"ele a respeita, deve amá-la de verdade..."

Miroku bufou se dando por vencido, atitude que fez a jovem morena em seu colo sorrir e aconchegar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Inuyasha que fitava a expressão serena da jovem no colo do amigo, se sentiu ligeiramente incomodado com aquilo, o motivo ele não sabia explicar e para dizer a verdade ele mesmo tentava ignorar o incomodo, porém sua personalidade impulsiva sempre tomava controle. As orelhinhas mexiam nervosamente por baixo do boné verde musgo, cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

-FEH, Miroku além de ser pervertido virou pedófilo agora também? Sinceramente será que você não vai tomar jeito.

Os dois jovens que se abraçavam fitaram um ao outro tentando buscar alguma explicação para o que Inuyasha havia dito e foi então que eles viraram com os olhos arregalados para o hanyou.

-Você não está... - começou Miroku.

-... achando que nós... - continuou a morena.

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

Mas foi impossível terminar porque ambos desataram a gargalhar sem parar o que fez os outros fitarem-nos como se os achassem loucos. E realmente naquele momento era o que todos, incluindo as pessoas que passavam pelo local, estavam achando dos morenos que se abraçavam rindo com direito a lágrimas e frases sem sentido como "ele acha", "eu sei", "baka", "com certeza". Passado algum tempo Inuyasha já tinha uma veia explodindo em sua testa, odiava não saber das coisa e odiava mais ainda quando riam dele, e era claro que fosse o que fosse, estavam rindo do que ele havia dito.

-FEH, que diabos será que dá pra parar de rir e explicar o que está acontecendo aqui.

Os dois ainda aumentaram um pouco a risada antes de parar buscando ar, Miroku fitou a jovem em seu colo por um instante, antes de se virar para o amigo com uma expressão divertida.

-Realmente seria um ato muito reprovador ter um relacionamento com a K-chan, Inu amigão, uma pena, porque ela é a mulher mais linda do mundo. Mas não seria reprovador porque seria pedofilia, e sim, porque seria incesto.

Um silêncio tomou o local enquanto os jovens morenos se abraçavam com sorrisos colgate pro resto do grupo que tinha expressões de choque.

-Francamente Inu, como você não reconheceu minha irmã e vocês meninas não perceberam como ela linda que nem eu.

-Miroku, não exagera!

-Eeeee, vivem dizendo que você é parecida comigo, então é óbvio que você é linda.

-Hehe, sabe Miroku, sua modéstia me assusta. E bem...

A jovem levantou do colo do irmão e se virou para as jovens a sua frente, que entenderam o que ela queria e se levantaram também, ainda um pouco desconcertadas com a recente revelação. K-chan as fitou por um momento analisando para descobrir quem era quem pelo que Miroku já havia lhe contado aquelas deveriam ser as irmãs Imamoto.

A de cabelos castanhos longos e lisos com uma franja repartida, devia ser um pouco mais alta e mais magra do que ela, mas parecia ter um busto mais avantajado que o seu e seus ombros também pareciam ser mais largos, ela tinha feições delicadas, mas sérias e seus olhos eram de um bonito tom castanho chocolate. Pela descrição do irmão, aquela devia ser Sango, a mais velha, que tinha 20 para 21 anos, um ano mais jovem que seu irmão. A garota que fazia seu irmão suspirar mais que o normal.

A outra garota era alta, devia ter por volta de 1,75, ou um pouco mais, era magra com pernas esguias, parecia uma daquelas modelos com quem todo mundo tenta parecer. Os cabelos negros que vinham até a altura dos seios tinham um corte moderno e repicado com uma franjinha para o lado, seus lábios eram grandes e, embora tivessem a mesma tonalidade da irmã eram mais expressivos e contagiantes, os espessos cílios lhe davam um ar infantil que Kagome só podia pensar em uma palavra para descrevê-la, fofa. E sem dúvidas essa seria Rin, que segundo Miroku, era um ano mais velha do que ela própria, ou seja deveria ter 18 ou 19 anos.

-Bom como Miroku já disse eu sou a irmã dele. Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, muito prazer em conhecê-las, Sango e Rin não é? Meu irmão fala muito de vocês.

As duas pareceram surpresas ao descobrir que ela sabia seus nomes, enquanto elas próprias mal sabiam do fato que Miroku tinha uma irmã. Na verdade Sango já ouvira Inuyasha e Miroku falando sobre ela, mas como Inuyasha a chamava de pirralha e Miroku parecia tratar a irmã com muitos sufixos diminutivos, ela imaginara que Kagome deveria ser bem mais nova. As três fizeram uma reverência e ela virou-se a tempo de ouvir o que Inuyasha falava para Miroku.

-Feh não acredito que vou ter de aturar a pirralha por perto de novo, era só o que me faltava.

Mas o hanyou teve uma surpresa ao ver ela sentada a sua frente o fitando com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Affff, bem que o Sesshy falou que o irmão dele continuava o mesmo baka de sempre, será que você não cresce não?

Crescer, mas é claro que ele havia crescido, agora com 22 anos ele tinha 1,84m e seus músculos estavam bem formados pelos intensos treinamentos com o irmão e o pai, os cabelos eram os mesmos de sempre, longos e prateados, quase brancos, com a franja revolta apertada pelo boné. Seus olhos ainda tinham aquele brilho dourado sedutor, mas as feições estavam mais sérias, mesmo que maturidade não fosse uma palavra que pudesse descrevê-lo. Inuyasha sorriu maroto.

-Eu cresci sim, bem diferente de você que continua a mesma nanica pirralha. Mas fazer o que não é? Quem nasce pra ser pirralha é pirralha pra sempre.

-O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE SEU GROSSO. Ai nem sei por que continuo aqui olhando pra sua cara de baka.

Ela levantou deixando o seu boné vir ao chão e os cabelos cobrirem como um véu seus ombros, a franja quase caindo sobre os olhos azuis, aquilo deu uma estranha sensação de déjà vu no jovem. Acordou a tempo de vê-la se afastando com os cabelos ondulados balançando a uma fraca brisa, o boné apertado em uma das mãos, batendo o pé no chão o que o fez notar um outro detalhe que não analisara antes. Claro que ele continuaria a chamá-la pelo apelido de infância, mas tinha que admitir que aquelas pernas torneadas que o curto shortinho não escondia, não tinham nada de pirralha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** _Bem é isso aí, agora as confusões começam, espero que tenham gostado do reencontro do Inu com a K-chan, porque essa cena me martelava na cabeça a algum tempo. Na verdade essa e algumas cenas dos próximos dois capítulos foram cenas que me incomodaram até eu decidir escrever a fic xD. E se algumas pessoas ficaram pensando em como o Inu não lembro dela, bem tadinho né, ele é meio devagar às vezes huahuahuahua. No próximo capitulo, alguns segredos de nossa heroína e perguntas vão pipocar a cabeça de um hanyou em "Repita se tiver coragem"._

_Ja ne, kissus _


	4. Repita se tiver coragem

_**N/A:**_ _Ajeita melhor o haori de rato de fogo sobre si e volta a segurar com força nas vestes de Sesshoumaru. - Isso é mesmo necessário, indaga o Youkai com sua costumeira expressão de auto-controle. –É sim elas com certeza vão querer me matar depois de tanto tempo, responde uma autora visivelmente tremula de medo.-Hu, culpa sua por não salvar suas coisas em lugares seguros, continua o youkai. –Ora nem vem Sesshy eu tava pé da vida naquela época, nem sei como conseguia escreve. –Porque escrever acalma vc, nunca vi, se fosse eu tentaria matar o Inu-til mais algumas vezes. – feh, maldito controlado violento, '¬¬. – o q foi que você disse? ¬¬''' –nada não esquece deixa eu responde as rewiens sim '..._

_--/--_

**Kamylle:**_Ohayo, ah sim não desisti não é porque tava meio feia a coisa, agradeça ao conselho de classe que me deixou dois dias sem aula e eu pude finalmente ter momentos de inspiração, não ficou exatamente igualo ao antigo, mas eu gostei até tive umas idéias novas e adorei elas xD. Espero que possa satisfazer sua curiosidade e que voce continue gostando dela, essa fic aqui vai ser atualizada mais rápido, mas não tenho noção de quando vou conseguir atualizar tudo é culpa do buyo, inspiração fugiu X/. Kisu, continua comentando onegai ._

**Sammy-Chan'x3****: **_Olá, prazer em conhece-la o/. Muito obrigada pela força pra continua, ajudo muito viu . Fico muito feliz e agradecida por voce estar gostando, cada leitor novo que consigo tenho mais certeza de que tenho de escrever bem, afinal vcs estão esperando por isso não é? Uma fic boa, bem escrita e que prenda a atenção de vcs. Arigato novamente e claro que espero novas rewiens suas Xp. Kisu_

**Lady Bella-chan****:**_ Ah arigato, atualização feita, espero que você goste. Kisu._

**Saori Higurashi****: **_Ohayo . Gome ne pela demora. Arigato por me contar que vc gosta da fic, acredite para nós escritoras é muito importante esse retorno \o/. Hoho vc gosta dos embates entre a Ka e o Inu huhuhu então você ainda não viu nada a coisa vai começa a esquenta no final do próximo capitulo xD. Sim Sesshy e Ka são so amigos, sei que muita gente vai acha que não, mas nesse capitulo tentei mostra isso, como a relação deles é parecida com a que ela tem com o Miroku. Quanto a Rin acho que deixo claro a posição dela neste capitulo p. Kisus já ne o/_

**Haruna: **_Ah arigato, espero que vc de mais risadas nessa, eu particularmente quase rolei em algumas xD. É minha primeira fic de Inuyasha e a primeira que levo a sério, fiz uma antes dessa de HP, mas ela tava muito mau planejada X/. Kisu_

**Telly Black****: **_Hoho sim Sesshy eh Power e gostoso xD espere pra ver o que ele faz com o inu nesse capitulo, ele e a kA vão deixar o coitado tão confuso que é capaz dele tentar correr em circulo tentando morder um rabo que ele nem tem xD. Muito emocionada que vc tenha comentado, rewien de ídolo é um p orgulho enche o peito, demoro, mas bah eu tinha q att xD. Isso me lembra q ainda estou em efeito fora do chão pelo ultimo capitulo de marcas - ainda tenho que comentar ele, mas eu amei viu xD. Kisu_

**Dani Higurashi****: **_Sim sim essa fic eh cheia de tudo, comedia, drama, ação e romance o/Não esse cap ainda naum é do da festa, ela só começa no final do próximo cap xD. Arigato, kisu_

**Neiva: **_Arigato, espero que goste desse também, kisu._

**Polly: **_hohoho se nem imagina o qto o pobre vai ser judiado xD, mas realmente ele merece xD Ah arigato por gostar da fic espero que eu esteja retribuindo a altura, nos capítulos pelo menos, pq eu sei que sou uma megera ingrata com os sumiços y.y mas realmente ta difícil ter tempo._

**Nanda meireles**_: Ah gomen gomen, mas a fic eh InuKag, mas espero que vc goste dela mesmo assim . Kisu_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto****: **_O inu te mandou um feh e o Mi, bem er naum vem ao caso xD, arigato, tbm axo o inu um chato (desvia de um kaze no kizu) continua acompanhando. Espero q curta o novo capitulo, kisu o/_

**Srta karol****:**_Ah ohayo, hehe arigato, vc incho meu ego xD tah quase alcançando o do kouga agora xD minha meta é tentar chegar ao do sesshy, mas axo meio impossível huahuahuahua mas se vc copntinuar ajudando, que tal? Espero que vc ainda esteja acompanhando, kisus o/_

: Capitulo 4: **REPITA SE TIVER CORAGEM**

Mais uma vez naquele mês a chuva açoitava as janelas da cobertura enquanto os quatro amigos estavam jogados no sofá. Bem, pelo menos as jovens estavam esparramadas no confortável móvel de cobertura vermelho sangue. Inuyasha e Miroku estavam sentados ao redor da baixa mesinha redonda de vidro, jogavam damas enquanto isso Rin revisava as edições das revistas de moda que sua mãe mandara para ela e Sango batia o pé de modo ritmado enquanto ouvia as gravações das novas bandas contradas pela empresa do pai.

-HÁ, GANHEI INUYASHA, VAI TER QUE PAGAR O JANTAR HOJE!!

-FEH... Como se eu não pagasse sempre...

Inuyasha emburrado cruzou os braços comentando sarcasticamente e Miroku contrariado rebateu.

-Isso é porque você sempre perde meu amigo...

-Ora seu...

-Oi oi matte, parecem duas criancinhas, vamos logo pedir pizzas e aca...

Rin tinha levantado para interferir na picuinha ultrapassada do maternal, mas a porta foi aberta sem aviso prévio e por ela passou um jovem muito alto de longas, lisas e molhadas melenas prateadas, e completando o quadro utópico, sem camisa com a pele meio úmida e uma calça de moleton. Sesshoumaru, o irmão de Inuyasha, meio-irmão na verdade. Rin tinha uma paixão platônica por ele desde a primeira vez que o virá, mas ele era tão distante, ela ainda tinha dúvidas de que ele soubesse seu nome.

Sesshoumaru caminhou imponente até o sofá e se inclinou sobre ele retirando um dos fones de Sango como se não houvesse outra pessoa na sala além da jovem.

-Sango, será que você tem alguma roupa aqui na casa do inútil, que você pudesse me emprestar? Uma roupa simples se eu puder pedir.

Sango ficou olhando chocada para ele, primeiro ele estava lhe pedindo roupas femininas emprestadas e em segundo e mais importante, estava sendo educado e pedindo coisas simples? O QUE TINHA ACONTECIDO ENQUANTO ELA OUVIA A NOVA BANDA?? Foi interrompida por uma risada abafada, olhou para o lado e Inuyasha quase se derramava sobre o chão rindo.

-Qual é maninho resolveu mostrar finalmente pra que time você joga, mas sabe, acho melhor pedir roupas a Rin que é mais alta, ainda vai ficar apertado, mas as de Sango acho que nem entram.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar de esguelha a Rin que corou furiosamente e depois voltou os olhos para o irmão e Miroku que rolavam sobre o felpudo tapete negro tendo espasmos de tanto rir, sacudiu a cabeça e voltou novamente para Sango.

-Sango poderia me ajudar? Se você tiver uma calça de moleton ao menos, a camiseta eu dou um jeito.

-Eu tenho uma calça de moleton e uma camiseta de pijama aqui, posso emprestar sim, só um momento.

Saiu correndo para a primeira porta do corredor e voltou pouco tempo depois com uma camiseta verde limão meio folgada do Kero, aquele guardião fofo de Sakura Card Captor, comendo bolo e uma calça de moleton branca com duas listras verde escuro na lateral direita e um dragão da mesma coloração na lateral esquerda. Entregou as vestes ao amigo (?) que lhe deu um leve, levíssimo, sorriso de agradecimento. Agora ela tinha certeza que depois que se ouvia as músicas daquela banda a pessoa passava por ilusões ópticas.

-Arigato Sango, eu ia pedir a Rin caso você não tivesse, mas as roupas dela ficariam muito folgadas, e foi exatamente esse problema que me trouxe ao apartamento do inútil, e aliás "Inuzinho", não sou eu quem divido apartamento com outro homem.

-ORA SEU...

Inuyasha não pode terminar porque Miroku saiu em direção ao corredor como se fosse vento e o irmão dando um suspiro de desaprovação saiu a passos rápidos ao redor dele, Sango e Rin curiosas saíram atrás e Inuyasha rosnando acabou por seguir a todos.

Quando entrou no apartamento quase caiu de boca, do outro lado do balcão cinza com mármore negro, estava uma jovem com os longos cabelos negros soltos caindo molhados até chegar quase a cintura, estava enfiada em um roupão felpudo cinza que lhe chegava quase aos calcanhares. Parecia tranqüila com uma longa faca que se movia velozmente fazendo picadinhos do tomate, ao seu lado a água fervia em uma chaleira. Ela pareceu perceber a movimentação atrás dela e soltou um suspiro.

-Sesshy gostaria de retribuir a ajuda fazendo um bom jantar, mas tudo que pude pensar para fazer com o que você tinha na geladeira foi macarrão com almôndegas, vou fazer um arroz temperado e uma salada também, mas você precisa urgentemente fazer compras, sua geladeira está gritando por reabastecimento, se quiser eu posso ir com você e te ajudo nas compras. Ah, espero que não se importe, mas assim que a comida começar a dar cheiro você pode ter certeza que Miroku vai entrar correndo por aquela porta e óbvio que o orelhudo vai se assustar e correr junto então eu já estou fazendo mais comida de propósito.

Sesshoumaru mantinha uma cara de quem visivelmente estava achando tudo muito interessante e engraçado, enquanto todos os outros olhavam a cena com os olhos esbugalhados e os queixos caídos, nem Miroku conseguia dizer alguma coisa.

-Não tem importância Ka-chan, mas acho que seu irmão já sabe que você está aqui.

A jovem parou a faca e virou-se com a sobrancelha arqueada quando notou o grupo que a olhava do outro lado do balcão, a pele alva adquiriu uma tonalidade muito avermelhada e ela abaixou a cabeça fazendo com que a franja tampasse os olhos. Sesshoumaru andou até a jovem e lhe entregou as vestes de Sango, ela levantou os olhos num mudo agradecimento e ele fez um gestão indicando o corredor para ela, ao que a jovem piscou uma vez os olhos num questionamento silencioso e ele apenas acenou positivamente a empurrando em direção aos quartos. Assim que ela sumiu no corredor de paredes verde musgo, virou-se para o grupo voltando a sua típica pose fria, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e escorou-se no balcão esperando a tempestade.

Rin olhava para o chão sem realmente vê-lo, tudo que passava pela cabeça dela era como aqueles dois podiam parecer tão íntimos, ela conhecia Sesshoumaru a 3 anos e ele mau notava sua presença e de repente aparecia aquela baixinha vinda sabe-se lá Deus de onde e ele SORRIA para ela, conseguia se comunicar apenas com olhares com ela. Droga, nos seus quase 19 anos de vida pela primeira vez ela queria trocar de lugar com outra pessoa.

Sango e Inuyasha ainda permaneciam em choque, mas Sango arriscava alguns olhares para a irmã, enquanto Inuyasha olhava para o corredor por onde Kagome havia desaparecido e sentia algum tipo de monstrinho se revirar dentro do seu estomago, bem talvez fosse fome.

Mas quem realmente era analisado por Sesshoumaru era Miroku que começava a adquirir novamente a tonalidade vermelha, bem estava quase chegando ao roxo naquele momento, talvez logo fosse azul.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ NA SUA CASA NAQUELES TRAJES?? PENSA QUE EU NÃO VI, NÃO SEI O QUE É PIOR O ROUPÃO OU A CAMISETA QUE ELA ESTAVA USANDO POR BAIXO, AMBAS AS ROUPAS SUAS, SEU MALDITO YOUKAI, ELA É UMA CRIANÇA O QUE PENSA QUE VAI FAZER COM ELA SEU ATACADOR DE MENININHAS INOCENTES!!

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele teve a leve impressão de que ouviu risadas vindas do final do corredor, definitivamente ele daria boas gargalhadas com Kagome mais tarde, mas por hora ele tinha uma posição a zelar. Foi até um janelão e correu as pesadas cortinas em tom pastel com um leve puxão revelando a horrível tempestade que açoitava o vidro.

-Chuva, bakas. Bakas, chuva.

Como todos ainda continuavam a olha-lo como se ele estivesse vestindo poás cor de rosa, encostou o ombro na parede e ergueu a sombrancelha num gesto de irritação quando Miroku fez menção de voltar a gritar.

-Cale-se baka. Sei que você só consegue colocar coisas pervertidas nessa sua cabeça, mas pare um pouco e pense, se não percebeu o temporal lá fora sugiro que vá até a sacada e sinta, mas se molhar o carpete quando voltar nem a Ka te salva. Ka-chan e eu estávamos voltando da faculdade quando caiu o temporal e se vocês não se lembram como eu não sou tão imprestável como meu irmão e tenho um pouco de consciência ecológica prefiro andar dois quarteirões a ficar me exibindo no estilo eu sou filho de papai e tenho um carro esporte que uso pra poluir o planeta porque sou um inútil que não consegue ir ver se eu tô na esquina a pé. E como tinha combinado que ia conseguir alguns livros de medicina para a sua irmã com alguns amigos, ela estava vindo comigo para busca-los, mas fomos pegos pela chuva no meio do caminho, pedi que ela tomasse um banho e trocasse as roupas molhadas, como irmão dela você sabe muito bem que ela tem problema com doenças respiratórias, mas segundo ela até meu roupão fica indecente nela por causa da fenda no peito. Por isso a camiseta e eu ter pedido roupas pra Sango, mais algum comentário idiota??

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Olhe Ka, vou te dizer com sinceridade, sempre que o Miroku elogiava a sua comida eu achava que ele estava exagerando, porque ele e o inútil vivem a comer parecem até cachorros de rua, a barriga não tem fundo. Mas vou dar a cara a tapa, você está quase superando a Higurashi-sama.

Sesshoumaru se esticava no sofá preto, enquanto Kagome colocava a louça na máquina e olhava para ele com um sorriso do tipo "eu sei que sou demais" e depois virava para frente novamente rindo. O jovem inu-youkai levantou uma sobrancelha para a reação da garota, que parecendo prever a reação do amigo, terminou a tarefa lavou as mãos e seguiu para o sofá.

-Me ocorreu que se os cientistas quisessem fazer um estudo mais "de perto" sobre buracos negros, poderiam estudar os estômagos dos nossos queridos irmãos.

Os dois se olharam com sorrisos divertidos e desandaram a rir. Algum tempo depois já recuperados, Sesshoumaru andou até uma prateleira no canto da sala e retirou um jogo de xadrez em granito e colocou na mesina em frente ao sofá. Os dois amigos escorregaram para o felpudo tapete branco e iniciaram o jogo.

-Você deveria fazer culinária em vez de medicina, também ajudaria as pessoas, satisfaria o paladar de muitos esfomeados.

-Sei que você deve ter um enorme fã clube Sesshy, mas me elogiar para me distrair do jogo não vai funcionar.

-Me sinto tão ofendido com essa sua declaração, imagine eu o grande Lorde Sesshoumaru precisar distrair uma reles humana para vencer um jogo de xadrez.

-Sei sei, você não tava querendo me distrair e o Inuyasha vai me pedir em casamento e eu vou pular no pescoço dele dizendo que ele é o homem da minha vida.

-Sempre soube que caso meu irmão largasse a vida colorida dele, vocês fariam um ótimo par.

Sesshoumaru continou com sua expressão fria de sempre como se estivessem comentando sobre índices da bolsa de valores, mas Kagome podia ver o brilho divertido nos olhos dele. Apenas arqueou a sobrancelha num gesto de irritação e voltou a atenção ao jogo, ele não ia distrai-la tão fácil.

-Sabe achei que seria mais difícil convencer seu irmão a deixa-la dormir aqui.

-Aparentemente ele tem mais amor ao sono dele do que a zelar pela minha "integridade".

-Realmente, ele jamais conseguiria dormir com você e o inútil dentro da mesma casa por uma noite. Ainda tenho nítidas lembranças daquela vez que resolvemos acampar no quintal da casa dos meus pais, tenho pesadelos até hoje.

Dessa vez foram os dois que levantaram olhares divertidos.

-Ora, ora, O grande Lorde Sesshy, senhor das terras do oeste, admitindo que tem pesadelos?? Com uma noite de acampamento que nem chegou ao amanhecer. Céus, cadê meu celular, preciso gravar isso!!

-Mas é claro, eu e Miroku colocamos vocês em uma barraca família de lados opostos, de maneira que vocês mau conseguissem se ver e por Kami, vocês conseguiram iniciar uma guerra jogando um no outro tudo que viam pela frente, sendo que eu e seu irmão estávamos no meio então servíamos de escudo pra vocês dois, juro que até terra com grama e os gnomos de Izayoi eu vi voando dentro daquela barraca, e ela estava FECHADA!!

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar irritado a uma Kagome tomate, até que...

-HUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Os dois dispararam a rir feito condenados, estavam assim quando a porta do outro lado do corredor deu um baque e instantes depois a porta do apartamento do Youkai foi aberta por Inuyasha e botou a cabeça pra dentro como se esperasse ver o diabo em pessoa. Mas tudo que viu foi os dois amigos sentados com caras concentradas olhando para um tabuleiro de xadrez.

-Ganhei Ka.

-Aff você me engano de novo!! – Kagome exclamou, lançando um fingido olhar torto para o amigo.

-Qual o problema Inútil por acaso seu apartamento está pegando fogo? Eu sei que você tem uma cara estranha , mas essa daí já é demais.

Inuyasha ainda olhava pros lados tentando entender, jurava que tinha ouvido a voz do irmão a rir descontroladamente , mas como era possível se aquele ali na sua frente com total auto-controle era quem ele esperava estar com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto esforço. Agora os dois olhavam para ele esperando uma resposta e com uma cara de cão abandonado no meio da chuva com granizo ele respondeu.

-Eu er... não nada, deixa pra lá...

Fechou a porta e voltou para seu apartamento quando estava fechando a porta pensou ter ouvido o som de gargalhadas novamente, talvez ele estivesse delirando, provavelmente a piralha teria colocado algum cogumelo envenenado no seu prato, ou talvez ele precisa-se realmente dormir...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As aulas tinham sido interrompidas para a hora do almoço, Miroku, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha e Sango estavam sentados em um circulo embaixo de uma bonita cerejeira na área verde da faculdade, destinada ao lazer dos alunos. Haviam terminado a pouco o almoço e agora se descansavam até o inicio de mais um período. Porém a paz do grupo foi interrompida quando um grupo mau encarado se aproximou.

Encabeçando o grupo vinham um sujeito da altura de Miroku, com olhos vermelhos e longos cabelos negros, logo atrás duas mulheres uma de cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos e outra muito pequena e albina. Fechando o grupo um rapaz bonito de cabelos negros azulados e olhos vermelhos e outro de olhos escuros, careca e muito feio.

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui, huhuhu. Inuyasha, arranjou mais uma humana perdedora para ter pena de um acidente como você.

O que parecia ser o líder do grupo sibilou com a voz venenosa e sussurante. Sesshoumaru fez menção de levantar quando o sujeito se referiu a sua amiga, mas Kagome segurou sua mão e ele se aquietou.

-Feh, não sei de quem está falando o único acidente que eu estou vendo aqui é você, feio desse jeito só pode ser uma experiência genética que não deu certo, Naraku.

-Huhuhu!! Olha como estamos respondões hoje cuidado com sua língua seu ser impuro e descartável, coisas como você deveriam ser assassinadas quando nascem, tenho pena de criaturas imundas como você, parias da sociedade. Não passam de rejeitados.

Inuyasha já estava acostumado com as ofensas de Naraku e mau ligou para o que ele dizia, mas Kagome que antes tentava segurar o amigo youkai, era quem havia se levantado e nem Sesshoumaru e Miroku tinham sido capazes de mante-la no lugar. Inuyasha virou a cabeça para o lado com certeza agora ela se juntaria ao idiota para humilha-lo.

Ela andou devagar até o ser desprezível a sua frente com olhos gelados, os azuis pacíficos tornando-se cinzentos e coléricos.

-Com que direito você vem chamar alguém de imundo e descartável, eles também são seres vivos, respiram e sentem dor como todos nós!! Preconceituosos como você é que deveriam ser trancafiados em celas e com a chave jogada fora!! Pessoas como você é que deixam manchas podres na sociedade, gente assim me dá náuseas, tenho nojo de você!!

Naraku ergueu a sobrancelha pensou ter visto uma sombra rosada corer a iris da jovem moça, ela até era bonita, desperdício andar com aquela hanyou, assim como era desperdício Kikyou namora-lo.

-Minha bela jovem, não deveria se importar tanto, ele não passa de um hanyou imundo e...

Não teve tempo de terminar porque a jovem havia abaixado os olhos e falava com uma voz forte e visivelmente furiosa, suas mãos fechadas emanavam uma energia rosada que os espectadores da briga não haviam reparado por elas estarem abaixadas, apenas Miroku pareci notar e se esgueirava até a irmã na tentativa de evitar uma catástrofe.

-RE-PE-TE SE TI-VER CO-RA-GEM!!

Naraku olhou para a jovem com a sobrancelha ainda mais arqueada ela parecia tremer de raiva, mas era humana o que podia fazer com ele? Nada. Um leve sorriso divertido dançava em seu rosto quando ele repetiu.

-Qual parte, a que você é bela ou a que o seu amiguinho não passa de um hanyou imun...

Não pode terminar porque uma mão acertou sua face em cheio, o jovem preconceituoso de olhos vermelhos, não soube como, mas sentiu a face arder muito, e os olhos se fecharem pela dor e por uma estranha e forte luz rosada que parecia emanar da palma da mão da jovem. Sentiu que sua energia maligna fazia um intenso contraste com a pura da jovem e elas travavam uma batalha, uma batalha de milésimos de segundo e a qual ele perdeu. Sentiu-se jogado a alguns metros, rolando pelo gramado do campus o rosto ardia como nunca, tocou-o sentindo que estava em carne viva e demorava a se reconstituir. Os cabelos lhe corriam sobre o rosto levantou a cabeça, a jovem quase corria para longe sendo seguida pelo humano que eles chamavam de Miroku. Os olhos brilharam de malicia, ela era forte, mas estava do lado errado, por pouco tempo se depende-se dele. Alguém parou a sua frente, ele foi erguido pelo colarinho e se encontrou com intensos olhos dourados que mantinham uma expressão fria, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento. Nem mesmo seus companheiros que tinham feito menção de ir atrás da jovem se mexeram.

-Acho melhor você não se queixar a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu aqui verme, ou quem vai se encarregar de acabar com você, serei eu.

Sesshoumaru largou Naraku e começou a caminhar calmamente na mesma direção dos irmãos Higurashi, mas se deteve um momento para olhar o inimigo.

-E nem tente se aproximar dela, esta sobre minha proteção!

Terminando isso, continuou sua serena caminhada, deixando pra trás o resto do grupo em choque.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**N/A:**__ hohoho o que vcs acharam, a Ka é quente hein? Mas pq ela teve essa reação exagerada. No próximo capitulo Inuyasha pede explicações ao Miroku e finalmente o inconveniente baile de Izayoi –san tem inicio. Isso vc encontra aqui em __**Explicações Revelações Surpresas. **__E vou dizer de novo a fic é InuKag, a relação da Ka com o Sesshy é so amizade p._

_Ja ne, kisus_

_Onegai mandem rewiens e façam uma autora feliz e inspirada o/ _


	5. Explicações Revelações Surpresas

**Acdy-chan****: **_Gome ne eu demorei , sim sim a Ka é realmente uma miko, demo pra ver a reação do Inu frente a frente com a Ka, só no próximo cap. Mas depois do que o Mi contra pra ele nesse cap axo que ele não vai ser muito feliz não xD Domo Arigato por acompanhar a fic e espero que ela continue prendendo a sua atenção, novas leitoras sempre são bem vindas e que se tornam antigas claro o/_

**anna-chan: **_Huhuahuahuahuahua eu me mato rindo da Ka e do Sesshy, tadinho do Inu eles fazem ele de cão e sapato xD as cena da kA e do sesshy desse cap que eu amooooo, axo q vc vai adora tbm_

**Little Tathi****: **_Ahhhhh Arigato, assim vocês vão ajudar a superar o ego do sesshy o/_

**Sammy-Chan'x3****: **_Axo q vc vai ter d me dar boas vindas pela milhonesima vez neh hehe '''_

_Ah o Sesshy sabia que ela era miko sim, demo tem algumas coisas que ele não sabia e que ele descobre depois daquele incidente se eu fosse a kA fugia dele pq o negocio vai fik feio p Ahhh o jogo de xadrez, muito bom aquilo fikei rindo sozinha aqui em casa, tem uma cena q eu vou chamar de a fada madrinha, realmente de asas a imaginação dela, só cuidado pra naum der um AVC de tanto rir xD Sem comentarios ao Mi ele realmente bebeu água da privada '¬¬_

**Kamylle: **_Nha to me sentindo muito ma só tem um pequeno pedacinho do baile, mas eu vo faze d tudo pra não demora com o próximo cap ok, thanks os elogios kissus_

**Srta karol****: **_marcador de ego vai subindo subindo subindo e falta alguns graus ego para alcançar o grande topo O EGO DO SESSHY O/ huahuahuahua realmente pode deixa acompanho todas as rewiens xD Bem eu não to estudando pra vestiba, mas to no ultimo ano do ensino médio técnico então eu axo que sei mais ou menos como vc se sente, muita força torcendo pra vc o/ e espero que curta tanto esse cap como o outro _

**Patysaori: **_Nossa vc mora no Japão meu sonho de consumo de viagem eh conheça o Japão e a Londres (potermaniaca xD) ah se tem uma filhinha q cuty o/ Como é mora ai? Você teve muito problema com a língua. Ah se vc me manda seu mais eu aviso quando atualizo _

**Meyllin****: **_Eu espero sinceramente que vc ainda esteja viva y.y não t matei não neh? Por favor não deixe uma autora com esse peso na conciência!! Arigato pelos elogios o/ _

**Susi-Chan: **_Arigato e gomen, eu vo continua sim, mas quase pus ela em hiatus até o final do ano, to no último ano do meu colégio e ta bem puxado, provas, trabalhos, relatórios e preparação pras seleções de estagio, mas não vo abandona ela não pode deixa viu o/_

_:Capitulo 5:_ _**EXPLICAÇÕES. REVELAÇÕES. SURPRESAS**_

A água quente fervia na chaleira sobre o moderno fogão com chapa de vidro, uma mão com garras estendeu-se para pega-la e derramar a água dentro do pote de lamen instantâneo, olhou para o relógio e soltou um rosnado. Porém pela primeira vez em sua vida o rosnado não era exatamente por causa do tempo que teria de esperar até que sua comida favorita estivesse pronta, os malditos três minutos.

O problema do jovem hanyou era com o amigo que havia sumido mais uma vez sem lhe dar explicações. Miroku não havia ido para a aula no período da tarde e não estava em casa quando chegou, agora eram onze horas da noite e ele ainda não havia chegado. E Inuyasha sabia tudo isso era para não ter de dar explicações, ou seja, Inuyasha ainda não sabia as razões do que havia ocorrido no intervalo do almoço.

AHHHH, e isso o deixa muito raivoso, muito raivoso mesmo... muito, mas muito raivoso.

Subitamente o jovem sentiu o barulho do elevador se abrindo e um cheiro que ele conhecia muito bem se espalhar pelo corredor, a pessoa parou na porta por alguns segundos e ele tinha quase certeza de ter ouvido um suspiro e algo como "hora de enfrentar a fera". O som da chave sendo introduzida na fechadura agora poderia ser ouvido por uma audição normal e então a porta se abriu revelando um jovem moreno de aparência muito cansada.

Miroku quase suspirou aliviado ao ver o sofá vermelho vazio, mas sentiu uma gota de suor frio descer pelas costas ao ouvir o barulho agudo da ponta de garras batendo sobre o balcão de granito branco, voltou os olhos para a cozinha para fechar um pouco a porta cobrindo o corpo como se esperasse que ela fosse capaz de protegê-lo da fúria do amigo.

-Nem pensa em fugir Miroku, se sair por aquela porta é melhor que você tenha aprendido a correr mais rápido que um youkai lebre porque eu vou persegui-lo até o inferno e quando eu pega-lo você não vai gostar do resultado.

O moreno engoliu em seco e tentou dar um sorriso amarelo para Inuyasha enquanto praticamente corria para se sentar no sofá vermelho e ficar de costas para o amigo. Mas a estratégia de "o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente" não funcionou muito bem, tinha certeza de que o "amigo" o fuzilava com olhos que ele não poderia descrever com outra palavra a não ser malignos.

-E então estou esperando...

-Esperando o que Inu amigão??

O som bestial do rosnado e da batida que com certeza devia ter arrancado um pedaço do balcão não deixavam dúvidas de que Miroku escolhera a resposta errada. Ele sabia que devia explicações ao amigo, mas simplesmente não sabia como começar e nem se sentia a vontade em dá-las. Simplesmente diziam respeito ao intimo de sua irmã e ele não sabia se estava autorizado a contar coisas tão privadas da vida da jovem.

Mas o fato era que ou ele contava ou ao amanhecer Kagome já não teria mais um irmão. Tomou coragem, ou deixou o que ainda lhe restava abaixou os ombros e começou a contar.

-Lembra-se quando éramos menores e ficávamos no meu quarto escutando música?

Parou por um momento tentando ganhar tempo, mas como o amigo não o respondeu teve de continuar, sabia que ele se lembrava do que estava falando.

-Lembra de uma vez quando meu avô veio nos visitar e Kagome ficava o tempo inteiro se escondendo dele?

Mesmo que o silêncio tenha perdurado por um tempo, dessa vez o hanyou resolveu responder.

-Feh, claro que lembro a pirralha se enfiava em baixo da sua cama e voltava toda empoeirada, uma vez ela achou uma das suas revistinhas inofensivas e perguntou como aquela mulher tinha uma abertura tão grande no meio das pernas.

Os dois riram por um momento e Miroku relaxou um pouco, Inuyasha sorriu agora seria mais fácil arrancar as informações.

-Foi engraçado, melhor ainda foi à cara dela quando você disse que todas as mulheres tinham um buraco daquele tamanho no meio das pernas e ela disse que não tinha, mas você foi muito mau ao chamá-la de anormal, ela ficou muito sentida com aquilo e foi chorar pra mamãe que descobriu minhas revistas e então eu fiquei de castigo por um mês.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, com Inuyasha tentando segurar a risada e Miroku emburrado.

-Mas isso ainda não explica o que aconteceu hoje de manha.

-Kagome é uma sacerdotisa...

Apenas pegou o garfo e começou a devorar o seu lamen pensando que Miroku continuaria, quando o amigo não continuou ele voltou a falar com uma voz nitidamente ameaçadora.

-Isso eu já tinha percebido pelo modo como ela quase arrancou a cabeça do Coelhinho da Páscoa – se referiu a Naraku pelo apelido dado graças aos olhos vermelhos e a pele muito branca, lembrava uma música que o hanyou havia ouvido em uma de suas viagens com a família. - Se você se esqueceu Kikyou também é uma.

Miroku suspirou, meias explicações não bastariam para satisfazer o hanyou.

-Quando Kagome era bem pequena por volta dos quatro anos, à melhor amiga dela era uma youkai, certo dia elas estavam brincando e um grupinho de garotos youkais um pouco mais velhos foram implicar com elas... A garota tentou puxar Kagome, mas ela estava com tanto medo que os poderes dela se manifestaram e ela acabou por... como posso dizer, queimar a mão da menina.

-Ela não teve culpa, era muito nova não tinha como controlar...

Inuyasha ficou com pena da garota, talvez fosse por isso que ela não gostasse do fato de ele ser hanyou, ou talvez fosse por ele ser meio grosseiro e metido a valentão. Mas então porque ela tinha aquela amizade com Sesshoumaru, porque insistiu tanto em ser amiga dele?

-Sim, nós nem sabíamos que ela podia ser uma sacerdotisa a mais de cinco gerações que as mulheres da família não nasciam com poderes espirituais. Demo, o lugar onde morávamos tinha muitos youkais e eles não aceitaram muito bem o fato da Ka-chan ser uma sacerdotisa, passaram a ignorá-la ou lançar olhares raivosos em sua direção, até mesmo a melhor amiga dela não quis mais andar com ela, passou a andar com os garotos que antes mexiam com elas. Quando a situação ficou insuportável mãe e papai decidiram se mudar, mas já naquela época Kagome já se escondia das pessoas, principalmente se fosse outras crianças.

-E quanto aos poderes dela?

-Ela reprimiu, tinha vergonha deles, como eu disse antes, ela fugia do nosso avô pelo simples fato de que ele queria treiná-la, fazer com que ela aprendesse o quanto era importante os poderes que ela tinha.

Inuyasha encostou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos batendo as garras sobre a mesa.

-Baka, o melhor jeito de evitar que aquilo acontecesse novamente era aprender a controlar.

Mas no fundo ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentia, querer renegar uma parte de si era algo que ele também havia tentado e desejado por muito tempo.

-Demo, não entendo o que ela fez hoje a quantidade de áurea pura que ela usou não poderia ser usada por uma pessoa que reprimiu seus poderes por tanto tempo.

Miroku afundou mais no sofá.

-Essa é a outra parte da história, quando fomos pra Okayama no final da rua onde ficava o templo havia uma velha construção com uma grande horta de plantas medicinais. Na velha casa morava uma senhora de idade já bem avançada e um hanyou, o nome dele era Jinenji.

Inuyasha quase caiu da cadeira, ele já tinha ouvido falar daquele hanyou, mas ele estava...

-Sei que você deve ter ouvido falar do caso, virou um escandalo nessa falsa sociedade civilizada onde vivemos. Sei que você já enfrentou muito preconceito, demo sua família é bastante influente, e até mesmo sua aparência é bastante humana para que as pessoas te julguem a toda hora, você é muito forte e seu pai é um daiyoukai, poucos são os idiotas que ousam comprar brigas com você. Demo Jinenji san era um hanyou muito pacifico e até mesmo carinhoso, porém sua aparência era bastante contraria.

-Ka, é obvio, com aquele coração maior que o mundo foi se aproximando, ele era muito tímido e tinha medo até da própria sombra, mas você já viu o sorriso dela quem pode resistir aquilo.

Inuyasha relaxou dando um leve sorriso levou alguns segundos para perceber o que fazia e sacudir a cabeça freneticamente não entendendo sua reação deu graças a Kami por Miroku não ter percebido, por ainda estar de costas para o amigo.

-Feh, não vejo nada de grande naquele sorrisinho... é até mesmo irritante.

Emburrou, mesmo de costas Miroku podia ver claramente o beiço que Inuyasha devia estar fazendo, riu por dentro.

-Bom o fato é que ela conseguiu e Jinenji passou a ser um dos seus melhores amigos . Ela ia quase todos os dias a casa onde ele e a mãe viviam. Lembro dela contando empolgada tudo que aprendia sobre plantas com ele. Demo foi na véspera de um feriado que ela chegou mais empolgada em casa, dizendo que finalmente tinha arranjado um jeito de retribuir ao grandão tudo que ele ensinava a ela.

-Ele não sabia ler Inuyasha, as escolas não haviam aceitado ele. Kagome se dispôs a ensiná-lo, acordou excessivamente cedo naquele dia para poder dar a primeira aula, fez até lanchinhos. Demo, quando ela chegou lá...

Miroku engoliu a fala como se fosse excessivamente difícil continuar, e realmente era. Inuyasha sabia o que viria a seguir e ficou com a estranha vontade de ter estado lá para evitar a cena, evitar que ela tivesse que suportar aquilo.

- A casa estava destruída pelo fogo, fitas de isolamento cobriam todo aquele lado da rua e vários policiais e peritos andavam de um lado a outro recolhendo pistas. Ninguém conseguiu tirá-la dali até de noite, ela ficou os vendo irem e virem ensacando coisas que para ela eram lembranças, para eles eram objetos a serem analisado e arquivados. Os corpos foram tampados com lona e levados para autopsia e ela ficou lá encarando o muro.

Inuyasha sabia muito bem o que estava pichado naquele muro, lembrava da reação do pai ao ler o jornal no dia depois do feriado "IMPUREZAS DEVEM SER PURIFICADAS".

-Foi um grupo de Youkais que fez aquilo, Oyaji tenta descobrir quem são há anos, eles se auto-intitulam "Os Purificadores" e são assassinos cruéis de famílias que tenham hanyous.

-Sim Kagome também descobriu isso, tentamos evitar, mas com bibliotecas, bancas de jornal e internet ela pôs a mão em todo tipo de informação que conseguiu sobre o assunto. E foi ai que ela mudou a opinião sobre os seus poderes, passou a achar que a culpa era dela, disse que se tivesse treinado teria sentido uma áurea maligna como a dos Purificadores a quilômetros de distância, e se soubesse usar seus poderes ela poderia proteger Jinenji e a mãe.

Inuyasha ficou com um pouco de raiva, o que a garota tinha na cabeça não era culpa dela, não era assunto pra ela se meter pequena e frágil daquele jeito.

-Feh, ela era uma pirralha, o que ela faria com um bando de youkais sanguinários? Só acabaria morta também.

Miroku deu uma curta risada.

-Provavelmente, demo ela passou a treinar todo os dias, e por Kami a força de vontade dela é algo assustador, quase tão assustador quanto os poderes espirituais que ela desenvolveu.

-Não podem ser assim tão grandes, baixinha e pirralha daquele jeito.

-Não a subestime Inuyasha ela já protegeu 13 famílias de hanyous...

Agora sim o jovem de cabelos prateados caiu da cadeira, fazendo Miroku virar-se pela primeira vez para olhar na direção do amigo.

-Inuyasha você está bem?

Pode-se apenas ver uma mão aparecer no balcão antes que uma cara vermelha surgisse.

-Como ela faz isso Miroku? Por quê? Como ela se arrisca assim? Como sua família permite? Sesshoumaru sabe? Aquela pirralha deveria se por no lugar dela, isso não é briga pra pessoas do tamanho dela.

Berrou o hanyou furioso, como que podia, não era possível o mundo estava mesmo de pernas para o ar.

-Ela encontra hanyous pela diferença de youky(energia youkai) entre eles e os youkais completos, e entrega a eles uma imitação da Shikon no Tama com uma coloração azul, ela tem uma na cor da verdadeira, fica vermelha quando algum dos seus protegidos esta em perigo. O colar que ela entrega contém um pouco de energia espiritual forma uma barreira por meia hora se eles segurarem ele e pedirem ajuda. Oji-san e Mama não sabem de nada, eu descobri há alguns meses, Sesshoumaru descobriu hoje e não esta nada feliz com ela.

-Feh pirralha irritante...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-O que você quer Sesshy??

A garota estava escorada no forro da porta da pensão, o youkai passou por ela sem comentar nada e olhou ao redor, tons pastéis predominavam em móveis e paredes, mas os tapetes, quadros e utensílios possuíam cores tão variadas que doíam nos olhos dourados acostumados com a uniformidade de seu apartamento.

-Vamos Sesshy, você nunca entra, diga logo o que quer?

Ela já havia fechado a porta e o seguido até a "discreta" sala, Sesshoumaru virou-se e andou alguns passos até ficar bem em frente à amiga, ressaltando a diferença de altura numa clara intenção de intimidar.

-Vá buscar suas malas.

Kagome cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé encarando o amigo com a sobrancelha arqueada. Sesshoumaru devolveu a guerra de gestos corporais com seu olhar mais frio. Um duelo de titãs.

Ninguém nunca a contradizia quando ela começava a bater o pé.

Ninguém nunca o contradizia quando dava aquele olhar.

Mas então quem venceria a batalha corporal?

-Não me desobedeça Kagome, você vai morar comigo quer queira quer não queira. Depois de ontem não vou deixá-la sozinha pra que continue botando em andamento as suas loucuras.

-E como pretende fazer isso, caso tenha esquecido não tem nenhum poder sobre mim.

Ela pode jurar ter visto um brilho divertido passar pelos olhos dele.

-Não eu não tenho, mas Miroku tem.

Dessa vez quem se divertiu foi ela.

-Miroku morre de ciúmes de você, o que o faz pensar que ele concordaria em lhe ajudar?

-Você pode não saber do que o Naraku é capaz, mas o Miroku sim.

-Vamos ver se você consegue.

Os dois continuaram lançando olhares de desafio um para o outro até que Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e começou a caminhar até a saída.

-Tanto faz, fique com seu bico, em menos de uma semana você estará sã e salva no meu apartamento ou no do Inu-til. Agora apresse-se estarei esperando no carro, temos assuntos a resolver.

Kagome olhou para ele com expressão intrigada, o que ele queria dizer com assuntos a resolver. Quando foi perguntar ele já tinha saído porta a fora, virou-se para subir as escadas e deu de cara com as três garotas que mais se dava bem ali na pensão Eri, Ayumi e Yuka. As três olhavam para a jovem com caras pervertidas e batendo os dedos uns contra os outros.

-E então Kagome... – começou Eri.

-Quer dizer que a senhorita vai morar com o todo poderoso e gostoso da Toudai, hã. –concluiu Yuka.

-E ela disse que nem tinha namorado né? –falou Ayumi com a feição de quem a tinha pegado uma criança roubando doces do pote antes do jantar.

-NÃ..NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO ER...eu hã..hum...

Uma Kagome tomate olhava para todos os lados tentando achar algo para salva-la, viu sua bolsa sobre a mesinha agradeceu aos céus por ser esquecida, agarrou a bolsa e se mandou em direção à porta.

-Já ne, meninas estou atrasada.. hehe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Que tipo de assuntos você tem para resolver no shopping Sesshy?

Kagome olhava para todos os lados sem entender, definitivamente Sesshoumaru não fazia o tipo de pessoa que gostava de passear em shoppings, mas então o que estavam fazendo ali. O youkai revirou os olhos e lançou um olhar para sua pequena companhia.

-A sua roupa para o baile de amanha...

Kagome piscou os olhos interrogativamente.

-O inconveniente baile de caridade da Izayoi.

Kagome estancou arregalando os olhos, tinha esquecido completamente do baile. Eles pararam em frente à loja de uma marca altamente conceituada e Sesshoumaru já ia entrando quando sua amiga agarrou a manga de sua camisa.

-Demo Sesshy essa loja é muito cara.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos novamente.

-Não se preocupe, eu a meti nessa, eu vou pagar, afinal você será a minha acompanhante, nada além de deslumbrante vai servir, você tem que estar à altura do seu par.

Kagome deu um bico na canela do amigo que lançou um olhar irritado a ela.

-Menos Sesshy, bem menos. Demo...

A jovem lançou a ele um sorriso irônico.

-Isso por acaso o classifica como minha fada madrinha? Vou ter a chance de vê-lo com aqueles chapéus pontudos e uma varinha de condão na mão?

Os frios olhos do youkai se estreitaram e um baixo rosnado podia ser ouvido. A morena resolveu que não era mais seguro continuar com as brincadeiras e dando um sorriso amarelo começou a correr pra dentro da loja. Logo após Sesshoumaru entrou com um bem disfarçado brilho de triunfo no olhar.

"_Você pode ser esperta Kagome, mas fiz você entrar na loja sem reclamações. 1x0 para este Sesshoumaru."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mais uma vez Izayoi se superava na elegância de seus bailes beneficentes. A decoração era toda com um enfoque em moveis antigos, as poltronas e cadeiras eram cor marfim com estofado de um dourado pálido. As mesas eram cobertas por toalhas brancas com a borda trabalhada em fios de um dourado brilhante com trilhos colocados por cima na mesma coloração dos estofados. Os arranjos eram de orquídeas brancas e amarelas e o local por si só tinha um ar respeitável com suas colunas trabalhadas, suas paredes atapetadas com cenas da história japonesa e armaduras de samurais, entre outros objetos, espalhadas por todo o local.

Os mais importantes empresários japoneses estavam presentes e a anfitriã estava maravilhosa em um vestido longo de seda violeta com apenas um ombro, fazia um belíssimo par com seu marido que assim como todos os outros homens estava de smoking, porém era raros os mesmos homens que tinham o mesmo porte.

Inuyasha batucava sobre a mesa com as garras impaciente, sua mãe estava incomodando desde que chegara porque ate aquele momento o irmão ainda não havia dado as caras. Além disso, como na maioria dos eventos públicos Kikyou havia arranjado uma desculpa para não acompanhar o namorado, arranjou um desfile para a noite.

Sem kikyou, Inuyasha acabou por acompanhar Rin, já que Miroku depois de levar muitos tapas conseguirá convencer Sango para que ele fosse seu acompanhante. E nesse exato momento o que entretinha o hanyou era a briga do futuro casal. Rin também se divertia com a briga que havia começado quando uma jovem passara pela mesa para "cumprimentar" Miroku. Sem problemas se o cumprimentar da garota não tivesse quase incluído ela sentar no colo do rapaz.

Mas Rin olhava de vez em quando para a porta, até que ela viu passar pela porta um jovem muito alto de longos cabelos prateados muito lisos. O smoking impecável combinava perfeitamente com sua figura altiva, encaixada em seu braço vinha uma pequena figura com um longo vestido tomara que caia vermelho que tinha uma cobertura de renda preta assim como uma larga faixa preta embaixo dos seios que lembrava muito as usadas em kimonos tradicionais, porém atrás ela era presa por fitas menores que se entrelaçavam dando uma visão parcial das costas da jovem.

Mesmo que fosse evidente que a jovem estivesse usando salto e que ainda assim era notável a diferença de altura entre eles, parecia a Rin e a todos os outros convidados que faziam uma par perfeito. O vestido era ousada, seria extravagante ou vulgar em uma pessoa que não o soubesse carregar, Rin tinha certeza disso, se alguém entendia de moda essa pessoa era ela. Mas para Kagome com sua figura delicada e de boa postura, o vestido ficava fascinante.

E foi na hora em que ela percebeu Izayoi-sama indo sorridente na direção dos recém chegados que ela teve certeza que aquele baile seria realmente inconveniente...

**To be continue**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**N/A:**__ Finalmente o inconveniente baile de Izayoi sama tem inicio e como eu sou má vocês só vão saber como o Inu fica ao ver a Ka no próximo capitulo, que se meus cursos não atrapalharem sai ainda esse mês o/_

_Mas tivemos muitas revelações neste capitulo tive medo da parte sobre o passado da Ka ficar muito melosa demoro muito pra eu achar decente e ainda não me satisfez totalmente. Demo eu já tava demorando demais né e se demora-se muito ia vir semana, er ou melhor mês de provas, relatórios e trabalhos d novo e ai ferro geral, sem chance de postar nada. Bom e aí ficou meloso? Divertido? Horrível? Empolgante? Mandem a sua opinião O-N-E-G-A-IIIIIII _

_Ah, não percam no próximo capitulo muitas emoções e é obvio não poderia ter outro nome se não "O INCONVENIENTE BAILE DE IZAYOI"_

_Ja ne, kisus_

_Onegai mandem rewiens e façam uma autora feliz e inspirada o/_

_CAMPANHA DEIXE O EGO DA AUTORA MAIOR QUE O DO SESSHY, VC PODE, VC CONSEGUE É SO CLICAR NO BOTÃOZINHO ROXO _


End file.
